Defy
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Jyugo's always been mysterious and secretive, but up until now it never really bothered the guys when it came to their friendship. But those secrets are ready to be unraveled as someone from Jyugo's past has returned to settle things. Now the one place Jyugo thought he would be safe in has now truly become a prison, one that he simply can't run away from. It's the end of the line
1. Chapter 1

Defy

Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Well frick me and my bloody tendencies of looking up amvs and fanfiction. It really loves to screw me over as the plot bunnies have taken over! So we have Nanbaka, and as much as I love the series...I don't know all there is to it.**

**Because I couldn't watch all the episodes on youtube...darn copyright! We want our anime! Sigh, ce la vi am I right? Welp...time to take a series I enjoy, throw out the canonicity and make my own twisted tale~ This is gonna get dark people! I don't own Nanbaka!**

_3rd P.O.V_

"Sweety. XXX what's wrong!? What happened?"

**"Daddy...i'm so scared."**

"You gotta talk to me-what did he do?!"

**"He-I can't do this marriage anymore!"**

"XXX?"

**"He's a monster dad...one that destroys everything he touches..."**

HoW riGhT yOU wERe!

Snapping his eyes open Jyugo exhaled, cold sweat coursing down his forehead. Quickly he twisted his head, his panicked green and purple heterochromia eyes softening as he gazes on his three cellmates. All sleeping peacefully through the night.

The raven haired boy sighed in relief. He was glad he didn't wake them up for once. These days the memories and nightmares liked to intermingle with his mind, causing him to wake up the others from his crying or shouts of fear.

**"It's fine. I won't be found. I'm safe."** It sounded silly as he kept repeating those words quietly to himself. The irony was not lost on him as he continued sitting in the cold jail cell, clenching his hands together. He was a prisoner...it was supposed to be everyone outside of prison that was supposed to be protected from him.

Jails were meant to keep terrible people in, so that no one could be hurt, but for Inmate number 15 Jyugo, that wasn't the case. Being chained here meant He couldn't get him. Locked up in a cage meant no one could touch him-or at the very least, not someone who maliciously wanted to hurt him.

Especially since this was Nanba Prison-the most high tech security and secretive jailhouse in the world. Prisoners go in-they don't come out. Hell it's not even known to the public with how confidential it is.

Literally a detention center floating on some random rock in the vast Japanese seas. That made it the perfect place to hide.** "Jyugo?"** The teen blinked, startled from his thoughts as he turned his gaze to the sleepy voice.

It was Uno. His eyes were half opened, like he was ready to fall back asleep any second now. His pink and blond locks were free from their usual confined braid, flowing down like a river as the older male rubbed his eye.

**"What are you doing up man? It's late."** There was no real way to prove that. There was no clock in here, despite the fact that the four escape artists had access to practically everything they wanted and needed. Just the other day Uno had ordered something for Nico with a laptop!

For being condemned convicts they were living the life. However, knowing Uno, he was probably right. Another one of his damn accurate hunches. Jyugo could only shrug, not wanting to worry the other boy. **"Couldn't sleep."** It technically wasn't a lie, a nightmare woke him up.

Making him nervous and unable to fall back to sweet dreams. But he still felt bitterness leave his mouth as he finished his statement. He didn't like keeping secrets, nor lying, especially to his friends, but then he remembers why he MUST.

If he told him anything about his bad dreams, Uno being the nice guy that he was would want Jyugo to talk about it. And eventually Jyugo would break down, unable to hide anything, and that was a dangerous thing to allow.

So he shook his head, clamping his mouth shut as he gazed at the moon. Reminding himself time and time again why he had to stay silent. It was for them as much as it was for him.

Uno stared at his friend for a moment, growing more awake as the seconds passed. Uno sat up blinking the rest of the sleep crusties away, able to get better visual on the young man who seemed to hold so many burdens.

Once more Jyugo was in the corner, holding his knees to his chest a bit aways from the little sleeping pile that the four of them usually created. The moon was shining on him from a barred window near the ceiling, casting him in a white illuminating glow.

Majestic was the word Uno thought as he took in Jyugo's eyes, they shifted colors again, becoming a beautiful mint green and ice blue. Shaking off the thoughts Uno lifted himself up, shivering as he did so.** "Geez it's cold."**

Immediately he grabs his blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders as he quietly tiptoes over Nico and Rock. Both oblivious to the world around them.** "What are you doing?"** Jyugo hissed as Uno nearly tumbles, but fortunately remains standing.

Coming closer and closer until the eighteen year old sits right down next to Jyugo. Making sure to wrap the blanket around both of their shoulders. **"You know if somethings bothering you-you can tell us right? We're here for you Jyugo."**

Said boy was blushing at the close proximity of the other male as well as the fact that Uno was able to either read or sense his inner turmoil. Still he was grateful for the warmth, both from the blanket and words.

**"I know."** He knew that if anyone could understand the situation he was in, it was Uno, Rock and Nico. Jyugo had met all of them long before they got thrown into the same jail cell they now called home.

At one point or another he had encountered them separately in different parts of the world. He was never able to stay around them for too long, especially when they broke out of whatever institution they would be confined in. But all of them were swell guys, guys that didn't deserve to be locked up.

Nico was arrested for being in possession and using narcotics-not that he knew what it was. It was the slums, and there he wasn't too knowledgeable at most things, let alone drugs that could and did massive damage to his body.

Busting out due to being constantly monitored by doctors and forced to take all sorts of painful and disgusting medication. At least here the medicine was tolerable to the green haired otaku. In fact he actually looked forward to his appointments now, with the candy flavored medicines they made for him.

Rock had gotten into a fist fight in public after being disowned by his family, causing a massive riot to occur. Deciding to become an escapee since he was sick of eating shitty food day after day, left him breaking out with his strength, though he wasn't always successful.

Often times he would starve as he took abuse from the guards who refused to feed him. It took Jyugo busting him out just to eat at a restaurant(adding dining and dashing to their list of crimes) and finally meeting Shiro at Nanba that truly mellowed the guy out. The food at Nanba was to die for, and Rock had no shame becoming a foodie.

And finally Uno was arrested for gambling in the deep underground illegal casinos dens. Frankly he still has a gambling addiction, but these days it was all in good fun with his fellow prisoners. His reasons for leaving prison was simply for going on dates with the beautiful women he knew from here or there.

Out of all of them Jyugo's known him the longest, since first having to help him bust out while they were in France. Uno was always(for some weird reason) excited when he ran into Jyugo, eager to catch up as if they were penpals meeting instead of runaway convicts. Uno was always looking out for him when he could, it was nice.

All of them had their flaws for sure, but compared to other people Jyugo's met, these three had hearts of gold. **"Get some rest Jyugo, you look like you need it."** A hand caresses his black and red locks, gently twisting and smoothing them before that hand pushed Jyugo's head to Uno's shoulder.

**"Wha?"** His eyes blink as Jyugo tries to lift his head away from the British teen. A pink blush forming on his cheeks. **"I'm fine Uno!"** He whispered sharply, still aware of the still sleeping audience.

Uno glances down at him, a knowing expression on his face.** "You haven't been sleeping well lately, you got bags under your eyes. It's not good to constantly worry like you've been, regardless of what reason it is. You can lean on us when things get rough, or even when they don't. But don't bottle it up."**

Cheesy, and corny. Yet despite that his words were sincere and full of kindness, relaxing the tension from Jyugo's shoulders. A yawn escapes as tears prick his multicolored eyes, blinding him for a moment.

He willed with all his might not to cry as he nestles against Uno's warm collarbone. Jyugo was a man dammit!_** "HE"** _couldn't get sentimental and cry over something so small and stupid. Even if it did make him incredibly happy and relieved.

Big girls don't cry.

And big BOYS definitely don't!

**"Ok you win, stupid Uno."** Said stupid gambler smirked as Jyugo closed his eyes, at last losing his battle at staying awake. **"Night Jyugo~"** Huffing the flirt continued stroking the now sleeping teen's hair with a fond gaze.

It didn't even take a minute for him to fall unconscious.** "You gotta stop pushing yourself so much. You're worrying everyone with your distance."** Now it was Uno's turn to sigh. It was getting harder and harder for him to deny his feelings for Jyugo and that was becoming a slight problem.

For starters he was straight, a true blue arrow when it came to his preferences. Although Jyugo was becoming an extreme exception to his standards. The guy was a master of puzzles and busting out of the big house, but was crappy with everything else.

Could barely write, sucked at math(despite being a magical hacker) was an idiot-the list goes on. But all of those flaws didn't matter and Uno couldn't help but be frustrated with not only his feelings, but also Jyugos.

Were it not for his extreme observation skills and having a heavy amount of experience reading people with their poker faces, Uno would've never been able to tell at all what Jyugo was feeling.

If people were books, Jyugo was a diary, locked away from all prying eyes. However even a child could see that the young teen was thinking deeply about something important.

He and the other's have noticed how distant the jailbreaker was becoming, and that spelled bad news. Uno's seen this pattern before, they all have. He remembers back when they were in Los Angeles after getting caught by the cops.

One night out of nowhere the young boy made a break for it, releasing all the prisoners he considered friends from their cages before disappearing without a trace. Uno had often wondered what had caused him to do it that day. There was nothing special about that day or any particular reason for it.

And where did he go after escaping? It was nearly a year later when Uno was thrown in Nanba did he finally reunite with Jyugo, followed by Rock and then finally Nico. Those questions still lingered. In the end though he was never able to figure it out, even when he asked the boy himself, he received no answers.

But he did know this... Jyugo was planning on leaving soon, or at least planned on a solo attempt to leave, and that worried the gambler to no end. Granted none of them have managed to actually get passed Supervisor 13 Hajime Suguroku despite the hundreds of attempts they've made.

However there was this uneasy feeling in his gut, his hunch telling him something bad was going to happen if he left Jyugo alone for even a second. For whatever reason Jyugo never stays in one place for too long.

Whether it be in prison or out. It felt as if he was running from something, but what exactly? Uno could guess endless possibilities but had no real clue. "What are you hiding from us? How can we help?" His questions fell on deaf ears...but his hunch told him he would know soon enough.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Done yay! I got this chapter done in record time lucky me~ Not bad for a story made on a whim. But i'm hoping i can make this a short series. I need something short sweet and simple in my life! Especially with all the other stories i'm doing *sweat drops***

**B-but anyways! It's done and that's all that matters for now. Guys I hope you like this series, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love I get for my stories. I'll see you next time tchao for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Defy

Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Chappy two chappy two~ Hmm how to do this? There's so many directions I can go...And again I want this to be a short series, but god do I love giving people anxiety and cliffhangers. **

**Woe is me. Also to let people know this story has already been finished so i've decided to upload two chapters a week unless i get too busy or forget. So i hope you enjoy- Let's see what I can do. I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Damn it all-just stay in there inmate!"** Hajime growled as he threw Jyugo back into his cell. Falling right on his back in front of his three friends.** "Ow!"** Groaning he sits up, meeting three very amused expressions.** "Wow new record. That wasn't even five minutes Jyugo!"**

He scoffs, rubbing the metal brace around his neck as Nico teases him. It was such a stupid game, how long it took Hajime to find and drag his sorry ass back into his cell. **"Don't get any ideas 15. This is the third time today I've had to drag you in here. Next time you'll get more than a couple lumps."**

The heterochromia eyed boy glared right back at the supervisor. Matching his harsh gaze for a moment before looking away, sulking.** "Sir! The warden has returned and wished to see you!"** Hajime smirks down at Jyugo in smug victory as he nods towards the blue haired Seitarou.

Hajime raised an eyebrow at the pile of manga, menus and magazines neatly stacked in his guard's hands but didn't bother mentioning anything. **"Alright. I'm on my way."** Before he goes Hajime points back at the cell to the four criminals.

**"Don't try any shit while i'm gone or I'll have your heads!"** They don't say anything, but their pouting expressions were enough of an answer. They weren't going to try anything, especially with Seitarou playing errand boy.

This time even Jyugo would listen, the boy got a good couple smacks for his last attempt of breaking out. Hajime's stomach was killing him from the stress and he was just about to go on break when he saw the sixteen year old make a beeline for the outside. So to say he was pissed was an understatement.

And now...he had to once again be in her intimidating presence. The warden was a strict, dangerous woman. Able to strike fear into the hearts of many men, Hajime included. **"Oh well if it isn't Hajime-Chan~"** There in the supervisor waiting room to the warden's quarters was Kiji Mitsuba and Kenshirou Yozakura, the heads of building 3 and 4.

A groan fought it's way out but the scarred man held it in. He was in no mood to deal with his co-workers, in one way or another they were annoying as hell. It makes him almost wish he was back at his building 13.

At least there he can release his pent up frustrations on some stupid prisoners who thought they could be smart asses or do something stupid. If the blasted monkey was here he would truly be miserable.

Out of all his co-workers Samon Goku was the most annoying! But lucky for him the idiot got a nasty cold and would be out for a few days. The small reprieve died shortly as Hajime stared at the door, feeling uneasy.

The entrance to his superior was surrounded by a dark raging aura. He...really really didn't want to go in there, still orders were orders. **"I suggest preparing yourself Hajime. The warden looked furious when we saw her earlier."** He suppressed another groan, but he couldn't stop the sigh.

**"Great."** Keeping himself composed he enters the room, coming face to face with a rather...disturbing scene. There. The warden Momoko Hyakushiki was standing, far from her desk, a dark menacing face with glowing eyes full of rage.

A good portion of her face and body was covered in blood of the poor dying Mitsuru Hitokoe. His body contorted painfully on the floor.** "Ah good, you're here Hajime. Close the door."** Paling the bald headed man does as asked.

Her face was the epitome of calm, as if she didn't just attack and nearly kill one of her subordinates. Grabbing a towel from one of the drawers of her desk the deadly woman cleans her face. Removing the evidence of her brutal attack.

**"Now then Hajime I want a report on Prisoner Number 15 and if he has attempted any escapes recently."** Standing straight and tall Hajime responds, lying through his teeth. **"He has made no such attempts Ma'am!"**

There was a knowing smile gracing Momoko's lips, her gaze easily able to see straight through him, or at the very least that was what Hajime believed. When the reality was the fact that the almighty warden actually had a huge crush on him.

Of course she also knew he was lying, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating rapidly in her chest as her beloved guard had his cool, cold gaze on her.** "I see."** Momoko kept her calm poker face on, it was business time.

She can always fantasize later, when she didn't have terrible news to give.** "Keep on guard Hajime. I've heard...nasty rumors. Ones that I feel have some truth to them. If left unchecked it can spell disaster for all the hard work we've done."**

His eyes widened slightly at the hidden message, but that was all the reaction he was willing to reveal. **"Yes! Ma'am!"** She slouched slightly in her seat, fingers floating over the papers littered on her desk.

Glancing down she brings up the second reason for summoning him all this way. **"Also...I noticed you placed in a request to sit out your building for the annual New Year's tournament this year."** He gulped, tiny beads of sweat forming along his head.

He did this every year, he really didn't want to bother celebrating the festivities. Sure he loved the opportunity of getting a pay bonus and he's even managed to win once or twice(something he loved to remind his fellow supervisors when they got too mouthy) but this year he really hoped she'd accept his request.

There was one specific group that he just knew would love to participate. Cell (un)lucky 13, he imagined the absolute chaos those four would cause during the tournament. And let's not even get started on what utter nonsense they would wish for. They were a crazy lot.

So there he stands, crossing his fingers behind his back in the hopes that she give him the answer he was hoping for. He could get lucky. It happened one year, back when he was still new. And sure he got menacing glares and insulting comments thrown his way from his fellow guards but it happened!

**"Request Denied. Building 13 is going to participate this year."** It was like a cold wind blasted it's way to the male guard. Cursing in his mind. Hajime had no choice but to obey.

He could only try to win and get that bonus as his competitive streak just wouldn't allow otherwise. **"I wish you the best of luck Hajime...you may go."** Bowing as low as he could, he gives his farewell.** "Have a good evening Warden Hyakushiki."**

He walked up until he closed the door behind him, before bolting right back to the warm, comfortable building he was in charge of. Meanwhile Momoko was blushing and squealing in her chair. **"Kyaaa he said my last name~ And wished me a good evening!"** Meanwhile Mitsuru lays, forgotten in his puddle of blood.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Yay I finished! I always found the little meetings between the warden and Hajime to be a treat. Anyone who could scare Hajime definitely deserves a fricking award and the fact that she could be such a fangirl makes it all the better~**

**Now what do you think her hidden message was? I'm curious to see if anyone could figure out the little secrets littering around in this series. Well that's it for now~ Next time we'll get some tournament madness.**

**Not sure if it will follow the anime, but we'll see. I mean I watched up until a little after that arc so it's possible. If you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Defy

Chapter 3

**Author Notes: And we be back. Already we're seeing a nice amount of tiny changes and slight details being mixed around. Now though things get real~ I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Hajime wanted a cigarette. **"Come on Hajime! You gotta let us enter!"** The bald man was shaking with frustration as his prediction came to fruition. The Warden's introduction speech of the New Year Tournament just ended and all he's heard after that is whining demands.

He knew, oh he knew cell 13 consisting of Uno, Nico, Rock and Jyugo was going to want to participate as soon as Yamato opened his big fat mouth. The guard supervisor could only sigh as he gives in. Not that it mattered since the warden was forcing him regardless of his desires.

The bratty teens were cheering in joy at the news. For a moment Jyugo and Hajime's eyes lock, the raven haired teen smirking as if the competition was already won. **"We got this in the bag~"** Out of all of the prisoners in cell 13, Hajime was worried about this one the most.

Just what exactly does he desire to where he's willing to enter?** "Alright guys start getting into position as we get this tournament going~"** Mitsuru was high in the air, getting a good view from his little moving platform.

**"Yo this is Mitsuru and I'll be your announcer for this crazy competition~ First match is-"** Jyugo and the others were listening loud and clear to the rules being presented before them.

All of them had been locked up in Nanba prison at different points this year, so this was a first time event. If they wanted to win any one thing of their desire, they had to use whatever skills they possessed to win these little competitions.

Although that was a problem with Jyugo. All he was good at was breaking out of jail and undoing any lock or puzzle. Sure considering he was a criminal it was a very handy gift.

**"Ohhh and Number 69 just crashed number 2 and the first layer right into the audience~"** However he wasn't strong like Rock, able to stop martial artists in their tracks. **"Ah! Number 25 is going head to head with Number 58 and-oh he's over powering him!"**

And unlike Nico, Jyugo didn't have this passionate motivation or fascination to things to make him able to copy the movements and skills of others. **"Looks like Seitarou and Number 11 are putting Kiji and his boys, Numbers 82 and 3 in their place~"** And yeah he was observant.

But it was nothing compared to Uno, the guy had a good set of eyes. Able to easily observe and perceive things thanks to his gambling addiction. All three of Jyugo's friends and fellow inmates were incredibly talented.

Even Hajime the gloomy overly serious workaholic and Yamato the too optimistic training junkie had skills outside of their stereotypical reputations. They could be calligraphy teachers for god's sake! And hell Seitarou surprised everyone when he destroyed his opposing superior in Hyakunin Isshu.

**"Get in there!"** He was only supposed to watch and cheer his friends on. **"Huh?"** The sixteen year old never expected to actually get kicked into the arena. **"You're supposed to be the hero you asshole!"** Especially from said talented friends.

They didn't need him in order to win this entire thing.** "Don't make us do all the work!"** Groaning in pain, he stands up, rubbing his sore face. He sighed noting he was paired up with the one guard who he struggled working with more than anyone.

Hajime. Fricking. Suguroku.** "Don't slow me down Number 15."** Scowling the teen tsks at the supervisor, but doesn't bother to comment. He didn't want to win for the old man.

There was something he wanted...more than anything. He had to win this! **"Now up against Building 13 we have Kenshirou from Building 4 and his prisoner partner Number 634!"**

Jyugo let out a small gasp as the prisoner walked in, grinning ear to ear. **"Musashi..."** The familiar figure's ears perked up at his name, his sense of hearing strong. Able to easily hear Jyugo's quiet surprise. Though being blind will do that to someone.

Still Musashi was glad to hear an old friend, his smile growing even wider.** "Well if it isn't Jyugo. Been a long time huh?"** The raven haired teen was in turmoil. The first thing she wanted to do was smile and hold him. It had been so long, and almost took a step forward.

But then he remembered, he had to compose himself. He couldn't reveal himself. And Musashi understood that.** "Well here we go guys! First one to break open the new year's sake barrel wins the match~ Here we go!"**

With Mitsuru's encouragement the two teams went off, going head to head in combat. Jyugo wasn't much of a fighter, preferring to do things the stealthy way, but he had good instincts and was able to avoid Musashi's hits.

**"Gonna have to do better then that Jyugo! You can't block forever!"** But there was another reason why he didn't want to fight...Musashi- **"You can do it Jyugo! Win us that prize!"** No! He couldn't allow his past to affect his present.

If he wanted a future of freedom he had to win! **"Hraaaa!"** Jyugo curled his fist, his black painted nails disappearing as he goes for a quick left jab. **"Too slow kid!"** Growling Jyugo picked up the pace, trying to find an opportunity to get a good blow in. **"Whoa look at Jyugo go!"**

Nico, Rock and Uno were watching in awe, seeing their escape artist friend go toe to toe with Musashi. Not even flinching as he get's a painful punch to his stomach.** "I didn't know he could fight so well!"** None of them did and it was surprising.

Uno himself was curious, and his thoughts from a couple days ago came circling back. **"What else is he hiding from us?"** Rock glanced Uno's way. Hearing his quiet question, but didn't answer. He had no idea either.

**"Jyugo...he hasn't been himself lately."** Nico bit his lips as his words left his mouth, opening up the conversation all of them had been thinking and dreading. **"Think he's going to book it?"** Uno held his breath at Rock's question.

Staying silent a moment before answering, keeping his blue eyes right on Jyugo.** "I think so. Soon. We've all seen this before. It's only a matter of time."** When that time was there was no way to tell for sure. But the three were determined to talk to Jyugo after this.

They wanted to help him open up, and start revealing those little secrets of his. Because it was clear that those secrets were killing him. Despite wanting to constantly be released from chains and handcuffs, Jyugo did a pretty good job keeping himself on a tight leash when it came to his emotions.

**"What's this!? It looks like Number 15 is making his way to the sake case with a hammer from our little weapons chest!"** It was the moment he was waiting for, just barely able to dodge Musashi's kick, Jyugo made a mad sprint.

Grabbing the first thing he could reach for, that being a hammer. He ran, gasping for breath as Hajime covered his ass to break the sake barrel. But before he could even lift the heavy tool at his destination he gasped in shock.

His eyes and the eyes of everyone else widened as loud bang was heard. Now this wasn't the sound of one of those rubber bullet guns building 13's Hajime was firing at Kenshirou. No this was an actual gunshot.

One that pierced right into Jyugo's back. **"What the hell!?"** And another that hit the ground beneath the convict's feet. Causing an explosion big enough to set the whole arena in a blaze. **"Jyugo!"**

To be continued~

**Author Notes: Well I skipped over the games, but that's fine. As much as I love writing stories based on the manga/anime, doing a rewrite on an entire scene can be quite exhausting.**

**Plus I wanted to make sure to capture Jyugo and his moment. See in the end we got fire, even if Musashi didn't use any~ But that's it for now, guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love seeing people's reactions to my work. Tchao for now**


	4. Chapter 4

Defy

Chapter 4

**Author Notes: And we're back~ Last time I made everything go boom! So much fun, but now I know everyone wants to know what happened. Time to see the aftermath. I do not own Nanbaka~**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"What do you mean we can't see him!?"** It...hasn't been a good couple days. After the major explosion that took place all the prisoners were evacuated and contained, irritating the several concerned members of building 13.

Uno was at this point acting like a rabid dog with how frustrating everything was. **"I-i'm sorry guys. But Number 15 is not in any condition for visitors. When the Supervisor gives the ok, I can escort you all there. Right now he's badly hurt and needs to heal."** A growl escaped Uno as Rock places a hand on his shoulder.

Trying to calm the usually chilled gambler down. **"Please Seterou-Chan! Can't you do something?"** Nico was begging at this point, on his knees and everything. **"The answer's no you idiots. Number 15 is in critical condition and will not be seeing anyone."** Hajime put his foot down.

Making sure his blue haired subordinate wasn't coerced into disobeying the rules. **"Supervisor!"** Everyone's eyes were on him.** "How is he!?"** Hajime's expression was grim. The news wasn't good.

"**The brat's in a coma. Burns covering all over his body and a bullet wound was lodged into his back. It's a miracle he's alive."** There was no point in trying to lie, so he didn't. Instead being absolutely blunt.

It may've been heartless, but it showed just how bad a shape the kid was in, and why he couldn't have visitors. Any fight that had been in the three criminals had been extinguished with that one statement. All of them fall to the floor in shock. Lost to the horrible memories that plagued their minds.

**_"What the hell!?"_**

_They watched, horrified as blood coated the teens back. His usual black and white striped uniform turning a sickening crimson. But it was only for an instant as another gunshot went of, and the arena erupted in flames._

_**"Jyugo!"** Tremors shook up the entire area. Uno barely able to keep his balance as he went into shock. This...couldn't be happening. **"Everyone is to evacuate immediately! Half of the guards stop this fire, while the other half escort the prisoners to the other side of Nanba prison. And call the medics!"**_

_At the wardens' command guards and convicts alike ran, ignoring Mitsuru's request for leaving calmly. Hajime, Kenshirou and Musashi were stuck, surrounded by flames. **"Shit!"** Hajime covered his face with his arms as Musashi made a beeline for the collapsed Jyugo._

_Panic filled his being at the still body on the ground. **"Stay with me! Jyugo!"** The poor kid was unconscious, the pain being too much for him. Growling Hajime rushed their way. **"Dammit Number 15."** As carefully as possible, with Musashi's help, Hajime placed the injured boy on his back._

_**"We gotta get outta here!"** Kenshirou was using his cloak to help smother the fire, but the intensity was too much.** "Hajime, Kenshirou!"** Samon and Kiji arrive, being one of the few individuals coming with buckets full of water and fire extinguishers._

_Warden Momoko and Mitsuru left their stations, issuing commands to help organize the large population of panicked people.** "Let us go down there and help Yamato!"** The guard's face was stern as he faced Rock and the other two prisoners._

_Unlike everyone else, those three stayed behind, wanting to help. **"I'm sorry but it's not safe! We need to get out of the way so the guard supervisors can quench the flames. I won't have any of you getting hurt on my watch!"**_

_Tension was high and none of them were going to listen. Why should they? They haven't been since the moment they got here, and their friend needed them!** "Deputy supervisor! Building 13 has been escorted to the otherside of the prison. The warden has ordered us to-"**_

_It was the moment Uno had been waiting for. With Yamato temporarily distracted, Uno twists, vaulting right over the wall and falling into the arena. **"Uno!"** Not even a second after his escape, Rock and Nico follow, completely ignoring Yamato as they make a beeline to the struggling guards._

_**"Pass us buckets! We gotta stop the fire now!"** Despite their desires to protest, neither men could find it in them to dispute with cell 13's inmates. They needed all the help they could get. **"Hajime how's Number 15's condition!"**_

_Slowly but surely Hajime, Musashi and Kenshirou were making their way through the blaze. Covering their mouths and bodies.** "His breathing's gone shallow and the bleeding won't stop. Where the hell are the medics?"** The news made Uno, Rock and Nico work all the harder._

_Move all the faster. They were running out of time. Kiji sighed in relief as more people came in familiar white attire. **"Hajime the medics have arrived!"** It was just the news everyone was waiting for. _

_The flames had died down enough for the guard to rush through. __Still careful of the injured cargo in his possession. **"Prepare for emergency treatment! Then rush him to Building 13's medical ward!"**_

**"Now just shut up and stay in your cells."** With that Hajime pivots on his heel. His eyes were cold as he trudged towards the wardens' office. The incident that took place was no accident.

Hajime knew for a fact that the person responsible for this was in the stands, hiding amongst the shadows. The perpetrator fired two gun shots, and from the looks of it had planned to kill Jyugo and anyone nearby.

No matter what the person who did this is going to pay. Because of him someone from His section was nearly killed, several others were injured and the tournament ended in disaster. **"I'm coming for you bastard. You won't win."**

He had no doubt as to who the culprit was...it was just a matter of finding him and the evidence to condemn him. Nanba Prison was huge. Thousands of convicts and guards lived in the various buildings scattered across the man made island.

But that didn't matter, eventually the attacker would have to make his move. Especially since his target had managed to survive both the gunshot wound and fire. Hajime grinned, a dark aura surrounding his tense body. Unaware of the grinning shadow watching his every move.

**"Catch me if you can Mr. Supervisor~ Let's see who can get who first!"**

to be continued

**Author Notes: And so the plot thickens with darkness. Hajime's pissed, Jyugo's miraculously alive and everyone is feeling low and depressed. No one even won the tournament! And that means no oven, game room or or anything!**

**Maybe next chapter will be a bit brighter-who knows? In either case we're done here. Guys if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love I can get for these stories. Tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Defy

Chapter 5

**Author Notes: We be back folks~ Currently our heroes are in a depressed slump...we need to seriously do something to change that. Let's get started boys and girls! I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Days merged into days then weeks, and soon enough a month passed. And the aura of joy and carefree energy that was usually found in cell 13 was lost. Sure they did their little routines and pissed off Hajime. Especially when Yamato tried dragging the trio to early morning training...but it just wasn't the same.

It was hard for them to keep up the optimism when they still haven't heard word of their friend Jyugo. Their little area felt bigger and colder without the snarky teen. Nico and Rock found it hard to enjoy their favorite activities and Uno?

The braided haired gambler was downright irritable, constantly scowling as he asks for news-anything related to Jyugo. His temper getting worse as his patience for answers dwindles. Just the week before he got in trouble to fighting with Honey.

Because of course the pretty boy would choose a time like this to set him off. Seitarou tries to keep their spirits up, but in the end there was nothing he could do. He was just as powerless as they were. And Hajime was for once glad that the three were in such a funk, it meant less paperwork for him.

Although he was feeling pretty frustrated himself. He had been searching high and low alongside Kenshirou and a few others for the bastard that caused the explosion in Nanba's arena and so far no luck. There wasn't a single trace of anyone suspicious or out of place.

It was like the perpetraitor vanished into thin air. Though that didn't deter the bald headed supervisor. He continued his investigation, leaving Yamato and Seitarou to keep an eye on the building 13 in his absence.

**"Guys-Guys!"** The blue haired guard rushed up to the little cage, holding the bars as his eyes twinkled in excitement. All three innmate's gazes were on him as Nico tilted his head. **"What's up?"** Seitarou was barely able to contain himself as he smiled.

For once having some good news for them. **"Jyugo's awake!"** Everyone practically scrambled to their feet.** "Seriously?"** They all but smashed into the bars, hope shining forth. **"How is he?!"** The meek guard waited a few minutes as the teens fired off several questions relating to the injured prisoner at him.

After they all calmed down a tad, Seitarou nodded his head in confirmation, though it didn't stop there. There was more. **"Yep~ And instead of just telling you, the Supervisor just gave me permission to escort you! We can leave right now."**

Their eyes lighting up, Seitarou couldn't unlock their jailcell fast enough. **"Come on Seitarou-Chan!"** As soon as the door opened-they rushed out, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

**"H-Hey! Wait for meeee!"** Uno was in the lead, followed by Rock and then Nico who struggled a bit with the heavy weight chained to his leg. **"Jyugo!"** Blue painted nails threw the door open, only to smash into the ground as the three prisoners collapsed into each other. It was like the domino affect as their faces collide into the ground

Hajime who watched the idiots entrance rolled his eyes. **"Knock it off you morons, this is a medical ward!"** He was already starting to miss the peace and quiet. They mumbled small apologies, but otherwise ignored the stern guard in exchange for their friend who was sitting up on his bed.

His typical white and black garb was replaced with bandages and a medical gown. His left cheek, both arms, stomach and legs were covered in white gauze. His eyes pained but bright as he gives a small careful wave.

**"Hey guys, what took ya so long?"** Suddenly Jyugo winced as Nico, Uno and Rock started crying, screaming all sorts of incoherent sentences as they tried to gently hug the injured criminal.

**"I'm so glad you're alright."**

**"Don't do something like that again you ass!"**

**"Do you know how worried we were!?"**

**"How bad are your injuries!?"**

**"It's about time you woke up!"**

**"When you get better we'll do a jail break sound good?~"**

At that last statement Hajime stomped his foot. **"Hell no!"** Jyugo chuckled, and it was music to everyone's ears, brightening the already happy atmosphere. Of course there was always someone to demi down the situation. **"Number 15."** Perking up the raven haired boy glances up at his guard.

**"Yeah?"** Uno watches them, noting their little staring showdown. Out of all the people he's met, Jyugo and Hajime were the two most difficult to understand. They were mysteries in their own right and man did it get frustrating trying to read their emotions.

Especially when he catches something. There was a secret conversation passing between the two though he couldn't interpret the message.** "Don't forget the Warden's going to be visiting later. Be on your best behavior!"**

Sighing the sixteen year old could only nod. He knew this was coming but man he wasn't looking forward to it. Satisfied, the bald man leaves, giving the group their privacy as well as meet up with the she demon herself. **"The Warden? Why's she coming?"** Tired, Jyugo leans back against the pillows, giving a soft gaze.

**"She's wants me to tell her in my own words what happened. She's hoping that maybe I spotted something the supervisors overlooked."** Rock raised an eyebrow, frowning. **"But didn't you just wake up man?"** The short teen was barely able to sit up, let alone talk about something that took place a month ago.

What good would it be for him to speak about it? Uno scowls at the information, not liking it one bit. **"Sounds more like they're suspecting you of being the cause of it. The bastards."** The rude tone startled everyone present.

Even more so when realizing that it was Uno of all people. Mr. Sweetheart Extrovert.** "Uno?"** He tsks looking away, to say he's had a bad run in with guards and their accusations was an understatement. He couldn't trust them! They were all the same in his eyes.

Cold hearted bastards. He especially felt that way about Hajime. For awhile Uno thought he could trust him to be different, and actually give a damn about them. However after Jyugo was put in critical condition he was ruthless with his words.

Downright degrading and threatening Uno and his two other friends who were only worried about their injured comrade in bars. In general the scarred-faced man seems like he specifically has had it out for Jyugo since day one of his imprisonment.

Always hitting and insulting him. Yes the argument could be said that it was disciplinary punishment because Jyugo was constantly busting out of his cell but still...it just rubbed Uno the wrong way.

A small touch to his shoulder catches his attention. Black nails attached to a mummified hand rested on the self proclaimed handsome male. His gaze meeting purple and green. **"It's not like that Uno. Hajime, Kenshirou and their boss have been talking to everyone involved. This is just protocol. Don't worry ok?"**

The tension leaves slightly, but Uno didn't believe him. However despite those thoughts he doesn't bother voicing it. Bad enough he ruined the mood just now, this was supposed to be a happy reunion.

Honestly Uno wanted to punch his friend in the face for taking so damn long, but he was still healing. And more so than anything else he was just glad Jyugo was alive.** "Just be careful ok? Actually you know what-"** Standing up, Uno rushes out the door, bypassing an exhausted, wheezing Seitarou.

**"Wahh-number 11!"** Jyugo worriedly glances towards his other two inmates, a questioning expression. **"Is he ok?"** Rock could only shrug, though he and Uno have gotten closer in the last year, the two elder boys still tended to knock heads.

The stress from the situation certainly wasn't helping with their conflicting personalities.** "He's...really been acting off lately."** It was a silent few moments, and the injured boy fidgeted in his bed.

It was starting to get awkward. **"Did I do something to upset him?"** Before anyone could try answering Jyugo's question, Uno blasted into the room, with him a tornado of blankets and pillows.** "Huh?"** There it was. Uno's signature grin.** "Time for a sleepover~"**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Well ladies and gents we're wrapping up this chapter~ We got Jyugo awake and Uno demanding a sleepover! I imagine something like this happening in the anime. Of course me being me likes the drama and angst!**

**Next chappy we'll see the warden and her...reaction to this. I can't fricking wait! Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love all the support I can get. Tchao for now~**


	6. Chapter 6

Defy

Chapter 6

**Author Notes: I have returned with a new chapter! Time to see what trouble i can cause for our precious prisoners~ Ladies and gents though its pains me somewhat to say...I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"How is Number 15's condition?"** His back straightens at her question, his footsteps louder with each step. **"Stable and awake. Number 15 is still healing from his injuries received from the tournament, but is overall fine."** The warden hums, acknowledging his reply with a small nod.

It was an uncomfortable walk as Hajime escorted his superior back to his building section. In general he was very worried about her finding about the constant troubles he dealt with. But having her here made his concern spike to high levels, especially since he in particular was under Momoko's constant intimidating gaze.

Still he kept his composure, even when he opened the infirmary door and found three unwanted guests snuggled in pjs. His eye however did twitch as he couldn't control his emotions 100%

**"What the hell are you three still doing here! Visiting hours ended ages ago!"** Momoko simply raised an eyebrow, her gaze slightly amused. **"Well it's like this Hajime-we wanted to make sure Jyugo was taken care of and he wanted to make sure we didn't cause you any trouble. So we decided to have a sleepover!"**

Uno had that stupid grin as he slung his arm around the injured teens' shoulders. Though what he said was the truth, he had more reasons. He wanted to support his friend 100 percent! From what he knew from Jyugo the kid had no parents, no one outside of jail to really give a damn about him.

With nearly getting killed, still healing from said life threatening injuries and just waking up from a bloody coma of all things, Uno didn't want Jyugo to be left alone with what he could only imagine will be an interrogation. Plus he himself wanted to know what happened that day.

He may not know much, but he knows prison grounds don't combust randomly, and people don't get shot out of the blue. So the Englishman played the cheerful fool, he wasn't leaving for nothing.

Hajime was ready to punch the idiotic inmate in the face-how dare he try this shit now of all times!?** "Don't be stupid and waste our time Number 11! You, Number 25 and Number 69 are going back into your cell!"** But to his and everyone elses surprise the warden huffs, not at all annoyed or put off with the situation.

If anything she found it... well funny. As well as sweet. Not that she dare voice those thoughts, after all these individuals were criminals. But to think that she had once considered this group a bunch of diabolical crooks!

**"Seems you were right about them being nothing more than punks eh Hajime?"** The supervisor tensed under her thoughtful gaze as she took a seat from across Jyugo. Taking note of Uno's muscles tightening slightly as she moved closer.

Rock and Nico shuffled silently closer, almost as if they were trying to make a barrier surrounding the short, bandaged criminal. Protecting him from her. It was a strong gesture, and it showed just how close they were.

In her opinion, that was good. The information she came with wasn't in any way shape or form something Jyugo would want to hear. So the support was definitely going to be needed.

She clears her throat, taking her clipboard and pen from Hajime(ohh how she wished his hands would linger on hers a bit longer) so she could begin writing down her notes. Just as Jyugo stated earlier to his friends, Momoko asked him to recall the events that occurred in his own words.

Despite Uno's suspicious stares and thoughts she knew for a fact that Jyugo wasn't responsible for the incident. Actually if anything, the young man sitting before her was the intended victim.

** "The sake barrel we had prepared for the tournament was instead filled with vodka, a highly flammable alcohol and there were explosives planted under the arena. It's clear that the shooter planned on killing everyone in the area, especially you Number 15."**

Uno, Rock and Nico paled at the news. Feeling sick to their stomachs. It wasn't some sort of accident, someone truly wanted the escape artist dead! And if the look on Jyugo's usual poker face was any indication, he knew.

Jyugo knew that he was supposed to have died that day. It was only quick thinking and there being enough people that he made it through. Of course anyone would think so after being shot at.

**"You don't seem surprised Number 15."** Her statement brought a chilly atmosphere, and Jyugo could only give her a weak grin, his hand finding the spot where the bullet pierced into his flesh.

It was not longer there, the wound sealed up ages ago while he was unconscious, but the phantom pain lingered. **"I got shot Warden, while other people were there. Stands to reason if I got the bullet, they wanted Me."** He felt Uno jerk next to him, no doubt upset with his blunt words, but he wasn't going to apologize for it.

What he said was true, and like Hajime he had a good idea as to who it could've been. Heh, for once it was Jyugo with a strong hunch, but he couldn't laugh. Not about this. Actually if anything he was absolutely terrified.

Jyugo has been on the run for a good couple years now, breaking in and out of prisons all across the globe. Leading him to Nanba, a literal prison stranded in the middle of the damn ocean.

The attempted assassination should've never happened!** "It's clear based on the evidence that an outsider snuck their way in..."** Yet there was no denying that he's been found. His safe place has been discovered and now what was the perfect sanctuary to hide and live out his days has become a literal nightmare.

**"We're doing everything in our power to find the perpetrator."** Nico stuttered, shocked. **"Wha-what do you mean to find the perpetrator?!"** It's been about a month! **"What the hell have you guys been doing!?"**

Hajime glared at Uno, he had no idea the lengths the guards were going through to find him. **"We've been searching high and low for the son of a bitch!"** A snort escaped the two eldest teens.

Rock scratched his head, feeling the severity of the situation tenfold. **"And nothing? Seriously?! We're on a fucking rock out in the vast seas, how have you guys not caught whoever did it!?"** Momoko sighed, feeling rather put out.

Honestly none of them thought such a thing would ever occur, and they paid for that ignorance. **"I agree, but like Hajime has stated, there have been no signs of any suspicious individuals. We have security cameras and guards investigating all the buildings but so far there's been nothing."** Uno shook his head, enraged.

**"I can't believe you-Jyugo?"** Uno held back his harsh tongue, feeling the warm body next to him tremble. Nico and Rock moved closer, immediately noticing the change. **"Hey? Jyugo!?"** His face went as white as a sheet, and the trembling intensified.

The moment Hajime's boss stated that the monster was still on the loose he lost all sense of hope. And his friends saw first hand as he dropped his mask, letting the pain, and terrifying fear take hold of his being. He curled in on himself as tears pricked his eyes. He refused to let them fall.

**"He's still out there?!"** The guards watched helplessly as Number 11, 25, and 69 tried calming him down. However there wasn't anyone who could help him. No matter how long he sat there, listening to what pretty words that could be heard, the reality was painstakingly clear to him.

He was alive right now, but that was only a temporary situation. He was alive because he was allowed to. Jyugo's life was at the will of his attacker. There was nowhere for him to run. Nothing and no one could protect him now.

Hajime was right. Jyugo remembered his cold statement as if it just happened yesterday. He had told him, right before the tournament started when he had tried another breakout.

_It's the end of the line_

Though this wasn't what the older man meant, his statement was at this point an absolute fact. It's the end of the line for him. Didn't matter whether he ran, hid or fought. He's going to die.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Another day, another chapter~ And though these chapters are more on the shorter side I find it easier to pace the story! I'm pretty sure you guys have a vague idea where this is going and I can tell you it's gonna get messy!**

**But that's for another time. Guys I hope you are enjoying this series so far. If you are please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love I get for my stories. Tchao for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Defy

Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Rinrinrin! Man the opening and ending song are just so catchy~ We be back and thanks so much for reading so far! Time to get the show on the road, I do not own Nanbaka**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Heeey Liang over here!"** Uno huffed in amusement as Rock shouted, his voice overpowering the chattering cafeteria. **"Wonder what's got him in such a good mood."** Nico chuckled besides the curious gambler.

Both watched Rock all but drag the martial artist down into the seat next to them. **"Didn't you hear? Apparently Shiro got some new additions to his kitchen after the tremors of the explosion in the arena. Including a new stone oven."** A knowing smile graced both boys' lips.

Uno wasn't surprised now that the realization dawned on him. Rock's wish had they won the tournament was going to be such installations. He loved the food here, and Shiro was on really good terms with him.

Although it was a surprise to see Liang here, since the buildings have separate kitchens and staff. **"Come have a bite! Shiro and I have been cooking up a storm. Check out the first pizza made from the..."** Seitarou stifled a laugh from his post.

Glad to see him so enthused. It took a little convincing but the blue haired pretty boy was able to convince his co-worker Inori into bringing the dedicated martial artist. It wasn't a normal thing, but Rock had all but begged Seitarou to try and bring Liang.

**"It's incredible."** And that begging paid off when they saw Liang's eyes widen in shock. "**I know right? The key is..."** Rock's friends smiled as the foodie went off on a rant, boasting the food as Liang quietly marveled the superior flavors.

Things got even better when the big silent chef himself approached the table, dishes in each hand. **"Look! Shiro even made some Chinese food for you! How is it?!"** The day was starting out good, really good, yet Uno couldn't help but feel slightly bitter.

There was still an empty space vacant. **"Thank you. The meal was delicious."** One that should've been filled, but this was the new normal. Even though Jyugo was healing and was going through a steady recovery.

He still wasn't allowed out of the hospital ward. **"Mannn Shiro makes these taste so good-it looks like its from a manga!"** Uno stayed silent, continuing his musings as he ate what was called a peach bun.

It was still warm and absolutely delicious, but it still didn't feel right. Jyugo should be here, and even though Nico and Rock were happy, talking as if there were no problems, they were thinking the same thing. But then a lightbulb went off in Uno's head, improving his mood.

"**Think I'll take some food to Jyugo. No doubt he's probably starving."** Uno stood up from his seat, freezing in place as a huge shadow loomed over him. **"Wh-what's up Shiro?"** Turning around, he finds a dish covered in tin foil held out, still steaming through.** "That for me?"**

The apprentice cook wasn't much of a talker, and often times scared people away with his intimidating appearance, but he was a good guy underneath. **"Oh wait-you want me to give this to Jyugo! Thanks man~"** Satisfied Shiro stomps off, well not really stomps. He walks off.

However the man was big and bulky, his steps were heavy so stomping was the only way to describe it. **"You want me to come Uno? I know Rocks' still eating..."** Nico's hair gets ruffled, much to his irritation. **"Ahh stop it Uno!"** The gambler smirks, trying to keep the good mood going.

Even more so when he remembered Nico had to go through his examination later on today. Sure the medicine was tolerable for the drug dealer to take now, it didn't mean he liked going through the procedures. There weren't a lot of good memories that surfaced when he was there.

**"Nah. You stay with Rock, you know how he feels about eating alone."** He stilled for a moment, knowing that he triggered himself again. Nico gives him a small smile, easily seeing the hurt in the braided teens' eyes.

It was hard not to trigger each other these days. Whether he stuck to the shadows or was more directly involved, Jyugo's presence meant a lot to them. Like when he was waiting for Rock to finish his food or distracting Nico during his appointments he was always there.

And now knowing just how much he meant to them left a gaping hole in their hearts **"I miss him too. Tell him a said hi? I doubt the doctor is going to let me be examined in the same room as him."** Nodding Uno left, leaving Nico to enjoy more yummy food.

Clenching the Tupperware Uno let his thoughts wander. It's been a week since they had their little sleepover with Jyugo and Warden Hyakushiki giving the terrible news. Rage still courses through him at the memory.

What kind of person tells somebody that their attacker is still on the loose with no signs of them!? Jyugo reacted so badly, to say he had a breakdown was an understatement. It took a good hour to get him to uncurl from his little ball.

And another two hours for him to unlatch from Uno who had been holding him the entire time. He cried, fear and sadness glazing his usually bright eyes as he mumbled under his breath. Eventually the doctor had had enough of his panicking and knocked him out with a sedative.

At least doing so gave him peaceful dreams. But it did nothing to assist in Uno's nerves, he laid there in his makeshift bed thinking. Unable to sleep a wink as his mind constantly shifted thoughts.

**"Jeez. I don't know how he does it."** Uno couldn't imagine going even one night without his precious beauty sleep, as he recalled being cranky and clingy the next day. But for his friend, who is up nearly 24/7- it was downright impressive with how active and focused Jyugo usually was.

He was tired just remembering how tired he was. **"What are you doing here?"** Doctor Okina Otogi raised an eyebrow as Uno gracefully held out the container of food. **"I figured I'd deliver some goodies to Jyugo. How's he doing?"**

The old man crosses his arms, smoke flowing out of his pipe as he answered. **"Fine, his recovery is going well. I expect him to be releasee from the hospital section within a couple days. He's getting changed now."** Uno couldn't wait to tell Nico and Rock. No doubt they'd be thrilled.

**"Awesome! I'm gonna head in and give him the food Shiro made him."** This called for celebration!** "Hmph, well I'm off to go get Number 25. Don't cause any problems!"** But the sneaky crook wasn't even paying attention, too excited at the recent news.

Uno rubbed his blond and pink braid in thought as he walked in. He'd have to see if Shiro would be willing to cook a celebration feast-it was about damn time they had a party in prison! And what better reason then the return of their buddy in chains? They could even invite the other inmates.

It'll be hard trying to convince Hajime but it'll be fun! Way worth the ice cold glares that would no doubt be sent his way. **"Yo Jyugo!"** A small surprised squeak escaped the sixteen year old as he rummaged into his clothes.

**"O-oh hey Uno! What's up?"** Frowning at his friend's startled tone Uno place his box of goodies on the table. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he took note of the curtain covering Jyugo from view. **"Came to give you some food. Shiro's specialty. You ok man?"**

A breathless chuckle made its way from the covered bed.** "Yeah, just didn't expect anyone coming in. The doc said he had to go grab Nico."** His response is a small hum, the British criminal not quite believing him.

Actually now that he was just standing there, he was curious. In all the time that they've known each other, Jyugo's never changed in front of someone. He's always made a beeline for the bathrooms or a separate area.

**"Hey Jyugo?"** There was a small growl of frustration and the rustling of fabric. More than likely Jyugo struggling with his clothes. **"Yeah? What's up?"** He didn't want to pry, knowing that everyone had skeletons in their closets.

But it sounded like his injuries were making it difficult to get changed. **"Do you need a hand? Your injuries are still bothering you right?"** He was already walking up to the hidden hospital bed.

Barely listening as a small gasp echoed in the otherwise silent room. **"N-no that's ok! I can get changed myself. I don't need you to help!"** Jyugo was frantic as his efforts to get the damn one piece he was used to wearing on.

There were no buttons or zippers-it should've been a 1-2-3 thing! Jyugo could only hold his breath as the curtain was being opened from the other side. **"Dude you're still recovering. Stop being so stubborn and just let...me..."** Uno's brain was short circuiting.

**"Huh!?"** Jyugo's face was a horrible scarlet red as he tried covering up. To his credit he was able to bite down the shrieking shrill that was just dying to be released. **"Jyugo...you're a girl!?"** It was hard to ignore the sight sitting before Uno.

There, in front of him was Jyugo, with his black and red hair, and green and purple heterochromia eyes, but instead of a flat masculine chest that he had expected stood two small lumps wrapped in bandages. **"Stop staring dammit!"**

Hearing Jyugo's embarrassed hiss Uno immediately closed the curtains and forced himself to stare at the wall. **"Sorry!"** Wearing a matching crimson blush. Well on the bright side Uno was able to discover one of Jyugo's little secrets, just like he wanted.

However it wasn't the way either individual intended, and the little reveal just opened an entirely new can of worms. What the hell was h-SHE! Doing in Nanba Prisons' male section!? And does this have to do with why he-SHE was targeted at the tournament?

To be continued

**Author Notes: Muahaha i've been dying to type this for ages...took me bloody long enough! Although I will admit Uno's reaction was not what I intended-but it makes sense. I mean His best friend after all this time was discovered to be a girl? I imagine his brain freezing him in place as he restarts with the new revelation.**

**Next chapters going to be fun~ Guys if you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it is my poison that encourages me to write! I'll see you all next time, tchao for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Defy

Defy

Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Ohhhh i'm sooo excited! Things are going to be cringy and awkward and for once it's not going to bother me~ Here we go ladies and gentlemen! I do not own nanbaka**

_3rd P.O.V_

The tense silence was absolutely unbearable as both individuals were lost in their own thoughts. Awkwardness and a thin curtain were the only things that separated them. Jyugo had never felt so mortified in his entire life. Nor so stupid! And seriously, he's done a lot of stupid crap over the years.

He just couldn't believe this! The one secret he wanted hidden was just revealed and to Uno of all people! Under other circumstances it wouldn't be so bad, as Uno was Jyugo's most trusted friend, and he loved the annoying, optimistic gambler.

**"So were you ever going to tell us?"** Uno's voice was low, lacking the usual pep and mischief that Jyugo already missed. For the first time since they met, Uno was upset, and Jyugo had no idea what to do.

The raven haired convict heard a sigh from the other side, one full of annoyance as he refused to answer. He didn't want this!** "You can't hide in there forever. You're dressed by now right?" ** There was nothing more the teen wanted to do then stay hidden, avoiding the situation entirely.

But he couldn't run or weasel his way out of this one. Sighing in defeat, Jyugo reluctantly opened the private veil. There he saw his friend, still staring at the wall frozen in place. It was hard to mask the dread and anxiety but he swallowed that alongside the bile, shivering as he stepped onto cool tile.

Finally answering his cellmate's question. ** "No. It was a secret I planned to take to the grave."** Figuring it was safe, the taller of the two turned around, once more they were face to face. Their blushes had died down, there was no more warmth as Uno stared at him, hurt and upset.

**"Why!?"** Blue eyes followed every fidget and flinch, much like a predator, waiting.** "Because...that's not Jyugo."** He had to word this carefully, he was going to be in in so trouble for being discovered. **"What do you mean?"**

But he couldn't let Uno get dragged down along with him. This was Jyugo's problem.** "I can't tell you."** He flinched as Uno's eyes hardened, and it's the first time Jyugo's ever seen him legitimately angry.

And it scared her. **"Has everything been a lie? Is Jyugo even your real name!?"** He hit a sore spot, Uno knew that from the way Jyugo harshly backed away. His movements similar to that of a cornered animal. Right now Uno didn't care, he was hurting and confused.

For years Jyugo and him were close, or at least he thought so. Yes he knew Jyugo was keeping secrets, ones he knew were important to him, but just how much has Jyugo been lying to him and the others? Why didn't She trust them? Did she ever consider them as friends in the first place?

She opened her mouth, unsure what to say, reminding Uno of a fish. Were it not such an important moment he would've laughed ans teased his supposed best friend. Eventually however she was able to speak. Choking on the pain emotions and pain she had been hiding for so long.

**"No...Jyugo's not my real name. And I'm not allowed to tell you why i'm here and hiding my gender...but not everything was a lie."** Tears fell down her face, as her facade broke. Her entire plan in pieces.

She was doing so well pretending to be Jyugo, but she couldn't do it. Not any longer, all she could do was fall to her knees and sob. Her entire body hurt, her heart was breaking-everything was in pain, and again Uno was left stunned.

This time though he felt guilty and concerned as he watched on. His frustration and anger took a backseat seeing her grip her bandaged arms in an attempt to gain control. She needed an anchor, and could only rely on herself to regain her composure.

Jyugo didn't need anyone to make him feel better, so she could do it too. Though the only thing she could think of to calm down was messing with her burns. Her body quivered in agony when she applied the pressure, her eyes shutting from the pain. There was no other option.

It only continued for a minute, if that before she was stopped. ** "Don't." **Much to her surprise Uno was still there, now lowering onto his knees. Instead of leaving her, he gently pulled her to his chest, stopping her self harm.

She expected him to abandon her in hatred, unable to believe her, but he stayed. Even through her disgusting, loud sobs she heard him, muttering small apologies and assurances into her ear.

His fingers were softly rubbing against her back, and it brought her back to those times where she would get nightmares or find herself unable to sleep, back when she wasn't able to play it off or pretend to be Jyugo.

Uno would always wake up to her gasps of fear and shivering form. Holding her just like this, granted back then he never realized it was her, but a friend who he figured was just having a rough night.

That wasn't the case, and it won't ever be the case again. **"You need to talk to me Jyugo. I can't help you if I don't understand."** Her breath hitched as she tried to regain her mask.** "I can't tell you-I promised."** Her voice was higher pitched now.

She usually had it lowered and deeper than this, even when she was pissed or startled.** "Who did you promise? The warden?"** Uno glanced down at the sixteen year old, his heart shredding itself apart at the sight of Jyugo's swollen eyes. She shook her hair, red and black locks flying.

**"Don't do this Uno. You'll get hurt trying to know. He-he's out there. You can't die too."** Her statements as vague as they were connected to the pieces of the puzzle in Uno's mind.

Despite her deflections on the matter, those scrambled sentences as well as his observations led to the answers he wanted. Or at the very least the main ones he currently had. Jyugo was hiding from the asshole who nearly killed her a month ago.

And from the sounds of it Jyugo's lost someone important thanks to this person- whoever they are. The warden knows-she would have to and is protecting her from him. ** "I'm not going anywhere Jyugo."** Shuttering gasps escapes instead of inhales and exhales she was doing. She was almost there.

**"You and the guys need to stay away Uno, it's only a matter of time now. He knows I'm here-he know's I'm Jyugo. When the time comes-when he's done playing around-"** Strong arms practically crush him into place. **"Don't you dare finish that. I won't let him!" **

Whoever this guy is would have to go through Uno first.** "Idiot...this is why I didn't want to tell you."** Blinking Uno loosened his hold, revealing that monotone voice and deadpanned expression he was used to.

Rising to his feet, Jyugo crossed his arm, and were it not for the after effects of crying, no one would think that he was a puddle of tears not even a minute ago. The sudden transition was off putting. **"You don't need to pretend anymore with me."** Uno hopped right back up, watching his friend limp to the box of food sitting on the table.

**"It's not pretending. I have to be like this. And you need to get out of here before anyone suspects something."** There he goes again with being crypt, frustrating the hell out of his British inmate.

The poor guy was tempted to pull his beautiful hair out. **"Isn't there anything I can do?"** There was no way Uno could let any of this go, his friend was in trouble, his life literally on the line-there had to be something!

Uno would do whatever it takes to help, however to do that needed to know the whole truth. Judging from the sigh that came from Jyugo's lips as he painfully trudged his way back to the bed, food in hand, he knew it too.** "There is someone here who could give you the whole story. Musashi."**

The name rang a bell, but he couldn't match the name with a face. Jyugo huffed, noticing his companions' struggle. ** "Don't try too hard with remembering, you haven't officially met him. He was the guy I was facing off at the tournament."** A lightbulb went off as realization crossed the gambling man.

**"Him?!"** His reply was a small nod of confirmation.** "Tell him I sent you, and he'll take care of the rest. But remember...no one else can know Uno. And-"** There was a slight pause, hesitation in the young cross dresser before meeting Uno's gaze.

His eyes shifting colors in the bright light. **"Be careful Uno please! The moment something seems wrong or one of your infamous hunches gives warning signals-get somewhere safe."** He relaxed a bit as Uno promised him.

But like the cheeky jerk he was Uno lifted up a pinky, wiggling it in front of the Japanese teen. **"I'll even pinky promise you Jyugo~"** The concern and fear was gone as Uno got a well deserved smack on the shoulder.

**"Now's not the time for that moron!"** It was like everything was normal again, like nothing ever happened. **"Ouch don't be mean!"** However things did happen and though Jyugo wasn't happy with what transpired, he had to deal with it.

Uno is involved, no matter how badly he didn't want him to, there was no going back. **"Back to your cell Number 11."** Even as an oblivious Hajime dragged a smiling, waving Uno away the knots in Jyugo's stomach refused to go away.

He crossed his fingers as he looked towards the white ceiling. Hoping to whatever deity that dared hear his prayers to watch over his friend and help him stay out of trouble. He couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone else.

to be continued

**Author Notes: And we're done. I'll admit this chapter was a tough one to write since i've gone off the rails of canonicity, but i feel like it worked out pretty well. Just wait till Jyugo gets released from the medical ward~**

**Oh and before I forget. Things will be explained but the whole she/he sentences were done on purpose. There are reasons I do things and this wasn't a "whoops made a mistake" type of scenario. So please no comments on that please and thank you.**

**Well with that we'll be seeing you all next time. Guys if you're enjoying this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love my stories get~ Tchao for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Defy

Defy

Chapter 9

**Author Notes: Morreeeee...more nanbaka! Let's see what trouble our group finds themselves in this time~ I don't own it.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Hajime was pissed, an angry dark cloud covering his taut body as he escorted Nico, Uno and Rock away from their cell. For once his ire wasn't due to the trio behind him, but all he could see was red right now.

Still, despite his feelings, he had a job to do, of course he made sure to show his displeasure by kicking the door open. **"Mitsuru you annoying shit! Why the hell are you using my building for this!?"** Adjusting his shades, the energetic guard posed, pissing off Hajime even more.

**"Bout time you got your boys here. Number 15 over here hasn't been much help with the preparations!"** All three inmates instantly pounced. **"Jyugo!~"** Arms wrapped around his thin form, able to easily see the weight loss on his already skinny body.

Each madesure they snuggle, wrapping him a cocoon of warmth. It felt as if their affection was to make up for all the time lost since he had been hospitalized. **"Hey guys."** He blushed slightly, but enjoyed the warmth the others provided.

Sure he was often visited by his cellmates but it just wasn't the same, he truly missed their presence. Took awhile for everyone to release him, Uno especially lingering longer then he should of. **"So Jyugo do you know why Hajime looks like he's ready to kill Mitsuru?"**

Snorting Jyugo sits, nestling his back against one of the walls to the empty room. **"Guess Mitsuru's planning on making some new entertainment rooms for the guards and prisoners here. He's been asking me questions ever since he picked me up from the medical area."**

Because no one won the tournament, there was a crap ton of money that was piling over...so with the warden's permission Mitsuru set about making use of the large spendings.

In general Nanba prison had a huge budget, so there were really no concerns as Mitsuru went about gathering all the guards and prisoners that he wanted to help with the various projects.

With it all starting in Hajime's building, taking one of the empty rooms and making it a gaming pad for the prisoners. **"What do you think this is!?"** To say the supervisor of said building was angry was a huge understatement.

**"My house~ And daddy plans on spending every cent on it!"** It took the combined effort of Seitarou and Yamato to keep the bald man from strangling his co-worker. Already he could feel his stomach acting up from the stress. And for once it wasn't from his prisoners!

Consider him shocked, though he wasn't sure which of the two scenarios were worse. Why the hell did he have to put up with this!? **"Now everyone else should be on their way, so Number 11, 25, 15 and 69 you guys get first dibs on what games and furniture we bring in! Hajime, why don't you and the boys get the food I asked Shiro to make~"**

It was like a dream come true. Both Uno and Nico clapped their hands together as happy as could be. Desperately the two fought in the tournament for something like this, the two were grateful that there was someone like Mitsuru around.

Especially as he was able to boss around Hajime, basically kicking his grumpy self out of the room. Finally, despite losing the tournament they had the chance to make the perfect paradise.

**"Sweet!"** The two were surrounded with sparkles as they had a deep discussion alongside Mitsuru, everything from furniture, to games, and even if the room would be painted was debated.

Leaving the perfect time for Rock to pop a seat next to Jyugo and check on him. **"So how are you really feeling? You know you're not fooling any of us."** His response was a heavy sigh. Of course Jyugo couldn't cover up his exhaustion and still tender wounds.

**"Over all I'm alright Rock, just...thinking too much is all. Even though I was released, I was told to take things easy. Makes things really boring. It seriously sucked not being able to do anything."** Rock snorts, amused at the answer.

Only Jyugo could be bored in a prison.** "I'll bet, we'll probably do another break out attempt when your fully recovered. Don't want to push you."** Really the only thing that entertained the raven haired teen was his little escape tricks.

Rock still wondered after all this time how such a smart kid found himself in jail. Even more so...there was something else he wanted to address. **"Hey, did something happen between you and Uno?"** The question made him freeze, green and purple eyes, refusing to look in Rock's direction. Confirming his suspicions.

**"No. Not really. Why?"** His lie was pitiful, anyone could've seen through it.** "Because when he came back a few days after meeting you he was distracted and quiet. In general he hasn't been acting right since your attack-but that's how we all have been. Did you guys get into a fight or something?"**

Actually today was the first day where Uno was acting normal, as if nothing happened. Considering the true reason why he was acting off, it wasn't a surprise. These days Jyugo's been a mess with his own thoughts and feelings, he had no real idea what Uno of all people was thinking.

Still he figured he should say something, so he opened his mouth.** "No. But I think I did hurt his feelings. Even though he cares, and wants to try and help me when i'm feeling down-there are just some things I can't talk about...and I think I upset him when I refused to tell him."** A half truth at best.

There was really no way for him to say more, lest he accidentally spill secrets he's not meant to reveal. But it didn't stop the guilt from eating Jyugo on the inside. Even when he was being honest with his opinions he was a liar. Truly the secrets he held was threatening to swallow him whole.

So much so he almost missed Rock's reply.** "I see. Well he really cares about you Jyugo-we all do! You're important to us, and if you need us, we got your back."** It was sometimes hard to remember that Rock was the eldest of them all. Usually the guy was mellow, only feeling passionate over food.

**"Personally I think Uno's trying too hard."** Despite being a master gambler Uno had a terrible pokerface when it came to reality. Nico and Rock had known about his little crush for months now, and were secretly cheering their otp on. **"I don't like him being upset because of me."**

Jyugo held his knees, binding them together to use as a pillow for his head. Flinching as rough hands ruffle his already messed up hair. **"He probably doesn't like upsetting you either. But I think you getting released from the medical ward and being back in our little jail will do wonders for his worries."**

Just seeing Jyugo up and walking around without too much pain was a relief to them all. **"Why don't you just take it easy, talk to him about what you can, and speak up when your feeling down. All of us are willing to listen."** He gets a small thank you as they continue sitting.

**"Any time man."** Together they were content to just let their friends chat up a storm. Soaking in the peaceful atmosphere, though they would notice Uno looking over his shoulder every once in a while.

Only to turn back with a smile as he catches Jyugo's gaze, making Rock chuckle as he nudges him in the shoulder. But Jyugo wasn't even paying attention to his teasing. Those blue eyes were killing him!

His face was warm, from a blush no doubt and his heart throbbing painfully in his chest. Jyugo was nothing special, but seeing those precious warm smiles being thrown his way, along with such a soft, loving gaze made him happy. For a moment he wished time stopped...right here and now.

**"Guys come help me out with this! Tell Uno he's wrong and that my game choices would be way better!"** A shocked, betrayed sound escaped Uno as he placed his hands on his hips **"Excuse Me! I'll have you know my choices are precious classics! Leagues better than yours."**

Chuckling Jyugo rose to his feet before following Rock. He knew it was only a matter of time before his end, so he smiled on. It was hard and painful, but he did it.** "Don't bother asking me, i've never played either."**

In unison everyone stares, appalled at the revelation.** "What?!"** Immediately the poor boy is dragged by Nico, who demanded this be fixed! Going into important details of one of the various rattled games and why it's considered a classic, all hearts surrounding the ex drug dealer.

Giving Uno the time to pull Mitsuru to the side, making sure to keep his voice low and quiet. **"Do you mind if I talk to Musashi for a bit alone?" T**he guard pulls his sunglasses down, giving the flirtatious convict a knowing look.

**"How much you know?"** Uno paused, well he certainly didn't expect Mitsuru to know but he supposed it made sense. It would't be a surprise at this point if all the supervisors were in on this. He shrugged, no use trying to deny it.** "The bare minimum, that's why I need to see Musashi."**

He gets a small hum as they both move their gaze to the doorway. People were finally starting to pour in. **"I'll see what I can do for you man, Kenshirou owes me a favor or two."** Speak of the devil, the stern man himself arrives with Uno's target.

The literal men of the hour.** "Ohhhh Kenshiii~"** Many of them felt shivers stretch across their backs at his playful tone. Kenshirou especially though he showed no sign of it. Mitsuru grins, a smug aura surrounding him.

In general he liked Jyugo and Uno, it was only natural he wanted to help them...but he also loved to tease his various co-workers. Much to everyone's dismay he knew a fair share of the gossip and little secrets his fellow guards had.

And he LOVED to take advantage of that. Making sly comments that only that one person would understand, it was so much fun. The best part of it all was that No one was safe...not even the warden.

Although one too many times he's pushed his luck and felt her wrath. But lucky for him Momoko was busy doing paperwork in her office, so he wouldn't be getting painful lumps today!** "What?"** Just one glance Kenshirou was already regretting coming here.

To be continued

**Author Notes: I love how I'm just giving the boys their desires even though no one won. Of course if I were Mitsuru-i so would've done this~ Personally he's my favorite character as far as the guards go.**

**With that, I'm ending this here, next chapter is backstory time~ We get to see how Jyugo got here, and what his connection to Musashi is~ Guys if you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it makes me happy seeing people read and like my work. Tchao for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Defy

Chapter 10

**Author Notes: I like how it hasn't even been a week and I've already hit 10 chapters...I thought I was making a mini series god dang it! I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"You two have an hour, then Number 11 is being escorted back to Building 13."** Kenshirou despite his cold demeanor was a nice guy, like Hajime, but way less violent. **"Thanks Kenshirou."** Uno watched as the ex police officer huffs, clearly able to see his sour mood.

He was still incredibly salty that Mitsuru practically blackmailed him for this-he could've just asked! Still he trusts there to be no troubles and simply leaves. Giving the two some privacy.** "Don't mind him, these days he's more bark than bite."**

Uno hummed in thought as he finally got a good look at Musashi, taking in the dark skin, short red and yellow hair and covered eyes. Musashi was sitting, his back resting snugly against the cement.

**"Sorry for randomly asking to talk to you out of the blue."** Uno sits across from him, trying to get comfortable. Honestly how on earth can Jyugo sit on the cold, hard floor like this for hours!?

His companion shrugged, completely calm. **"It's no issue for me, other then Kenshirou not too many people approach me. But that just leaves two questions. Who are you? And why did you want to speak with me?"** It was now or never.

Uno swallowed his nervousness and decided to get to the point.** "My names Uno, i'm a friend and cellmate of Jyugos'. I wanted to know if you could tell me about His past."** All he got was silence, and unattractive sweat started to drip down the self-proclaimed handsome mans' face.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt. **"So you know?"** At first he nodded in response, before remembering that the prisoner in front of him was blind. **"Yeah, I accidentally stumbled on it. I want to help Jyugo, but he told me to keep my nose out of it. Still he sent me to you for answers."**

Musashi laughed, a hollow sound. **"That doesn't surprise me. He was probably hoping you would give up, or trust your instincts and back out before you got hurt. Same old Jyugo-always wanting to be the protector."** There was a slight bitterness to his tone, though Uno didn't say anything for a moment.

**"Please Musashi, I care about Jyugo. I want to understand."** In all honesty Musashi never thought he would ever be placed into such a situation, playing the big brother card. But hearing Uno's sincerity, knowing this guy is willing to do anything to help Jyugo made him both happy and protective.

Still Musashi gives him one last chance to back out.** "You know if I tell you there'll be no going back. I'm placing my trust in you to watch over him."** Straightening his posture, Uno promises.

He had always planned on having his friends back, just because he was a girl wouldn't change that, especially with the danger she was facing. And he made sure to tell Musashi that. The blind man chuckled, believing his words.

**"Alright, so let's rewind time and tell you a bit about me. My real name is Zen, and my parents worked for a company called 'Lock N Chains,' a company that developed security systems for corporations and prisons, much like Nanba."**

Lock N Chains was a small company, but was well praised for their craft, though the company was unfamiliar to Uno. Since it was a Japanese organization, and he only came to the small country this past year to enter Nanba. Still he kept his mouth shut, letting older boy talk.

**"Often times when I was a kid, I would go with them to work, where I played with their co-workers' kids, and even the owners daughter."** He smiled as nostalgia hit him. All those times where he and his friends got into mischief.

God he missed those days.** "LNC's owner, Jun was a crazy bastard, the good kind. He treated all his staff like family and often was clowning around. He prided himself on making quality tech, but his daughter was his literal bundle of joy."** Musashi truly respected Jun, he was like the fun uncle he never had.

Even after he lost his wife while giving birth Jun stayed strong raising his little girl on his own. **"Her name was Aki. Much like her namesake she made the world around her sparkle."** It was good times.

He remembered how happy he was back then, the first time he met her she was five, and him ten. **"Often times Aki would help her dad with testing the security systems he made. She was really smart and loved puzzles."** For awhile Uno stayed quiet.

Listening as Musashi fondly told him all sorts of stories of Aki and some of the other kids he played with. And it was really heartwarming, Uno was honestly content just listening to those wonderful memories, however he couldn't let it stay.

They were on a time limit, plus his curiosity was getting the better of him. **"What changed?"** A sigh hissed out of the story teller. His hand forming a fist as he gritted his teeth. A complete change from the kind smile on his face just seconds ago.

**"When I was twelve, a rich rival corporation called _'Picksmithy'_ tried burying LNC. Using their money, influence-what ever was at their disposal to force Jun to close his business."** He still held resentment for the man who caused so much agony.

He remembered feeling anxious when he was younger. **"He obviously didn't, he cared too much about his employees and business, he fought them tooth and nail."** Even though none of the adults said anything, he and all the kids knew something wasn't right, especially Aki.

So many times she held Musashi's hand and cried, wondering why things were going wrong and why everyone was so upset. Back then he had no such answers. Despite being the eldest among their little group, he was just as confused and scared as the rest of them.

**"However within a year LNC lost most of their revenue, and people were on the verge of being laid off."** It was hard times. Jun struggled day in and out to protect his staff. But it didn't matter to Picksmithy who was hurt so long as they got what they wanted.

They were nothing like LNC, who actually gave a damn about people.** "Then the owner of Picksmithy came to Jun with a proposal. He had a son who he wanted to take over when he was older, and offered an arranged marriage to combine the two companies."**

It was a set up from the get go. Musashi knew that now, but back then he had no idea why they targeted LNC so badly. They wanted Aki under their control. **"You can imagine Jun was dead set against it."** Uno could, though he had never met the man before.

He could easily imagine that the idea of handing his over his precious princess over like some tool or bargaining chip disgusted him. If it were Uno in his shoes, he would've told the guy to fuck off-and more for how they were wrecking his life.

**"Aki was always the kind of girl who was willing to do anything to help someone, even if it meant her getting hurt in the process. And though she didn't understand everything going on since she was only seven, she was willing to go through the marriage to help out her old man."**

If only he could turn back time, Musashi would've done anything and everything in his power to dissuade her. Oh how naive they were. **"Every summer and winter break from school Aki would spend time with her Fiance and his family for about two weeks. She did it for two years."** That was when things really went wrong.

Yes the company was still around and kicking, but there was constant tension among the group. Always looking over their shoulder so to speak as Picksmithy literally held their fate in the palm of their hands.

**"I remember towards the end of Christmas break going with my parents to visit Jun and Aki. It became a tradition that we'd visit and spend the holidays together, since our families were so close... I had found her in her bedroom, crying her eyes out, and bandages wrapped around her hands and stomach."**

Uno felt sick, afraid to ask what happened. She was only nine...what did the little shit do to her? Much to his dismay, Musashi didn't let up on talking about this horrible fiance. Telling him his name. Elliade Loris Finime...otherwise known as Elf.

Hearing his name made the gambler's blood run cold, as there were some nights when Jyugo would have a night terror, uttering that very name as he tossed and turned. He had always thought he hated Christmas and Santa, with how he would scream for Elf to stay away from him...

**"It had turned out that her fiance was that selfish and greedy kind of kid, who always wanted to be in control. She and him were constantly fighting, with him being violent because she refused to obey him."**

There was a seven year age difference between the two. He was always able to easily overpower her, and that season he had gone way too far. With his temper and a knife he slashed at Aki, it was only by miracle a servant caught witness of the incident and called the authorities.

Though she was fired for doing such a thing. **"Jun was furious-as was everyone else. It was clear this couldn't go on, and Jun immediately backed out of the agreement. Even if it meant losing his company, he would take it over losing his kin. And we backed him every step of the way."** That should've been the end.

Aki should've lived the rest of her life happy, eventually taking over her dad's business. But when it came to reality, that was never the case. As one could easily see since both Zen and Aki were stuck behind bars.

**"Of course Picksmithy didn't like being defied, so they made sure to harass Jun, putting in ten times to effort to ruin his life. They were determined to have him crawl on his hands and beg for forgiveness."** Not that he ever did.

He stood proud and tall, ignoring their taunts and feeble attempts, to Aki, her dad was a hero, and vowed to follow in his footsteps. That all changed on Aki's tenth birthday when Picksmithy had done the unthinkable.

Revealing just what kind of scum they were. **"Eventually they had enough of Jun, and tried taking Aki by force. Goons had broken into their home, killing him and setting their home ablaze. Fortunately though Aki had managed to escape, and made her way to my house."**

_She was shivering as she ran through the ice and snow, nearly falling as her shoes had no traction. Tears glazed her eyes as she made her way through the abandoned streets. Unable to forget the horrible image of her dad lying on the floor in a puddle of red._

_The young girl desperately wished this was a dream, a terrible nightmare she could wake up from. But this was real, as she had the painful burns and scars on her body to prove it. **"Almost there."** She knew the way to Zen's home like the back of her hand, and was grateful that he lived close by._

_Right now the only thing keeping her upright and going was her adrenaline and fear. They had been so close to taking her away, it was only by luck that they didn't manage to find her when she hid in her laundry basket. If she stopped now, she may never be safe._

_She choked, relief coursing through her veins as she at last made it to the familiar house. Desperately she smashed her small fist on the door. Praying that someone was home.** "Please! Open the door!"**_

_Her voice was hoarse, whether it was from screaming or from the smoke that infested her lungs she couldn't tell. But she hurt, coughing into her hand as the door finally opened.** "Oh my lord-Aki!? What happened?"** She hugged her brother figure tight, unable to do nothing but cry._

_So badly she wished that it was her dad she was hugging tight._

_BuT HE wON't evEr HUG HeR AGaIn!_

**"The cops refused to do any sort of investigation, automatically calling the arson an accident since the Picksmithy's were heavily influencing them. My parents, worried for our safety shipped us out of the country. Sending us to a good friend of my mothers."** Uno couldn't believe what he was hearing.

And frankly he didn't want to believe what he was hearing.** "Shortly after we met up with my mothers' friend, we found out my own parents were killed, in a similar fashion to Jun. Aki and I were in danger, so we changed our names and created new lives for ourselves. I became Musashi, and Aki became Jyugo."**

Musashi was about to continue when both turned their gazes to the door. Kenshirou had opened it and entered. **"Times up you two. It's time for Number 11 to return."** Immediately Uno wanted to protest, there was no way it's been an hour already.

**"Oh come on Kenshirou! Just a bit longer."** The watch on the supervisor's wrist however proved his statement true-technically it was over an hour. **"No. I gave you an hour. Either I escort you back, or Hajime can."** Any other protests died on Uno's lips...he really didn't want to face baldy's anger. **"Fineee."**

So he stood, sulking, only to wince at the aches in his spine. He didn't even realize it, but he hadn't moved an inch from his spot since he sat down, entirely engrossed with Zen's(?)- Musashi's(?) story.

Said man also rises from his seat, cracking his neck to the side.** "Thanks for listening Uno."** It's been a long time since he's opened up to someone. Even though the memories were painful to recall, he felt lighter, more relaxed, as if his burden had lessened.

**"Thank You for telling me Musashi. It really helped clear some things up. Though you'll have to finish your story next time. I still have some unanswered questions."** He receives a small snort. **"Didn't scare you away huh? Maybe next time you can bring Jyugo with you? I miss him."**

There was a stinging sensation in Uno's chest as his smile turned hesitant. **"Sure."** He quickly berated himself, now was not the time to be feeling any sort of jealousy. He had bigger things to worry about. Like what kinda excuse was he going to give his friends for going missing for an hour?

To be continued

**Author Notes: Man this was a long chapter, but i'm so happy I got it done! I'm honestly what to do for the next chapter, personally 1 i never thought i'd get this far so fast(darn you plot bunnies) and 2, I have certain scenes in mind, but i'm not sure if i want to type them.**

**We'll have to see, however that's for me to worry about. Guys if you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support and love my stories get. Tchao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Defy

Chapter 11

**Author Notes: Hmmm now what happens now? Uno knows more about Jyugo, and Musashi, and now he has to adjust to that knowledge...as well as his own feelings~ I sense something spicy! I don't own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

By the time Uno had made his way back to his cell night had fallen, with Hajime doing his final rounds. He gave a cold stare towards the cheeky Uno but said nothing as he watched his prisoner waltz back into his little home away from home.

**"Don't try any shit tonight Number 11."** Nico and Rock were already fast asleep, it had been a long day for them. While Uno and Musashi had their private discussion Mitsuru dragged everyone around.

From painting the walls of the new game room, to moving furniture, to making online purchases, he put them to work. At the rate things were going, the game room should be up and running within two weeks when all the goodies are supposed to arrive. **"So how was Mitsuru's little errand."**

Of course Jyugo was still awake, waiting for him. A small smile on his lips. **"Errand?"** There was a knowing look on Jyugo's face, he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly where his friend had been.

But he still went along with the ploy, letting Uno play dumb.** "Yeah Mitsuru said he had asked you, Kenshirou and Musashi to go pick up some things for him while we were busy. How'd it go?"** Uno sighed in relief. It seemed Mitsuru was one step ahead of him, he already had a good cover.

**"It went well, a few hiccups, but good overall."** He'd had to remember to thank him later. Jyugo sighed, turning her gaze towards the barred window, embracing the moonlight warming her skin.

Uno's breath hitched at the sight. **"A-Aki?"** It was a slip of the tongue, but he didn't regret calling out her true name. Jyugo took a sharp intake of oxygen, not prepared to hear his other name.** "Don't call me that Uno!"** He hissed, glancing at the shadows lying beyond their cell.

Elf was still out there. **"It's a beautiful name."** Despite his paranoia the cross dresser blushed, feeling more flustered than he wanted to be. It's been years since someone truly acknowledged her as Her.

**"It's not safe."** He remained himself though, keeping composure as he retorted his friends' statement.** "When has it ever been safe for you? How long have you been living as Jyugo?"** The raven haired convict bit his lip in thought.

Technically it wasn't against his promise to answer that question, but he was still hesitant. Should he really be doing this? Uno clearly seemed at ease with the recent discoveries, humming a small tune as he undid his braid for the night.

Still waiting for him to respond, and knowing the stupid, stubborn brit he'd be waiting all night if he had to.** "Almost seven years...although I really haven't changed that much personality wise."** There it was...her voice was softer, more feminine.

Jyugo took the backseat as Aki was now sitting in front of Uno.** "But you call yourself Jyugo, and wear those shackles on your body 24/7."** She nods, not at all concerned as he came closer.

**"Because Jyugo is a prisoner who can't get these shackles off, no matter how much he wants to. They symbolize his situation, of how no matter where he goes, he will never truly be free."** Her statement left her companion confused, he was trying to decipher her words.

Did she see herself as two separate entities?** "Jyugo is a wolf in sheep's clothing, someone created to protect Aki. He's not talented at anything but breaking out of jail, yet just by existing, Aki is safe and alive."**

Her fingers reach towards her left eye, covering it. **"Everything you knew up until now was about him. But in the end, he's not real, not completely. Everything you see here is all him, and soon he will return, acting as if this conversation never happened."** She gives him a small sad smile, noting that Uno finally understood.

**"You literally took on another life. It's almost like you have a split personality. A fake one."** Her smile grew a bit bigger. **"Yeah, I guess that's the best way to describe it...but you're making it hard for us to stay separated. You're making Aki and Jyugo seem like we're one and the same."**

She stopped herself, not wanting to finish her statement. By discovering her secret, and swearing to help her while accepting her and Jyugo, he was making them share thoughts and feelings. Making both of them feel important.

Soon Jyugo would no longer be a separate role, disappearing while merging with Aki. **"The only things that I can see that are different are the skills you possess and your gender. Nothing else has really changed."** She didn't want to hear that. Not after all this time.

**"No! Jyugo and Aki needs to stay separate. They need to..."** Quickly the young girl covered her mouth, feeling embarrassed for her outburst and glanced towards their sleeping inmates, relieved to find both of them still lost to their dreams.

Sighing slightly her hands fell back down, keeping her voice quiet.** "I was never supposed to come back out here Uno. The only person that needed to be here was Jyugo! He had to be the only person that mattered! If Jyugo won the tournament that would've been guaranteed!"**

Aki hated herself, not that she would ever admit it, but she did. Even though it's been years since her dad's death she couldn't stop the hatred within her soul and blame herself for all the problems that occurred. She especially blamed herself for Mu-Zen going through all this with her.

**"What would you have won?"** Her face wrinkled as she glared at him, he was ignoring her statements, trying to continue treating them as one and the same. **"...surgery. Jyugo would've asked the doctor for a secret private surgery so that Jyugo could be real. So Aki could finally go away."**

He pounced, arms wrapped tight around her small frame, making her gasp and panic. **"Let me go!"** Harshly she whispered in his ear, keeping control of her volume while struggling in his grip.

But he refused to budge, keeping her close.** "I'm glad we lost then."** His words made her still, freezing in place.** "Why?! I don't want to be here Uno. I want to be Jyugo. Jyugo's stronger, and he's closer to you then I ever could be."** Warm fingers release her body, but only for a second, reaching instead for her cheeks.

Uno kept her in place and forced her to look at his clear blue eyes.** "Because Aki is just as important. For the longest time I wondered why you kept your distance from everyone. Why you always looked so lonely. If you went through with surgery I would've never been able to truly understand."**

His gaze softened, his blue nail gently tracing over her face.** "I care about you. Jyugo, Aki, regardless of your name and past, you're important to me."** Her heart was ready to burst as tears began to form.

**"I-don't- do this to me Uno. I can't-"** Nimbly his fingers smoothed her black and red locks. His words and touch was breaking through all the defenses both Jyugo and Aki had. She had to get away.

Before it was too late. So she fought him again, but he had no intentions of letting go. Not now or ever.** "I'll call you whatever you want, I'll do whatever it takes to help you. Just let me in. Stop holding all these burdens and pain by yourself."**

Her will was strong, but his was stronger as she lost her sight due to her tears while she collapsed into his hold. **"Please..."** For so long she had wanted to hear this...but she couldn't. **"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."** It was then he was unable to control his emotions any longer.

**"Un-mmph!?"** His mouth closed over hers, and heat spread throughout her entire body.** "I love you."** His voice was low, meant for her ears only before pulling her gently into another kiss. Shattering the last of Aki's security system wrapped around her heart.

Closing her eyes she leaned against him, fully submitting to his affections.** "Uno."** There truly was no going back for either of them now, their kissing continued a little longer into the night. Eventually Aki's eyes began to flutter as exhaustion took root.

Uno carefully moved, laying them both down under the sheets. He held her body close to his, his beloved on the brink of falling unconscious. **"I hate how much I love you."** She falls asleep within moments of uttering that statement, unaware of the red blush that dawned Uno's cheeks and loving smile on his mouth.

Unable to fight the wave of happiness Uno closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. The two of them finally finding some peace within their hearts. They weren't sure what would happen tomorrow, but they were prepared to face it together.

to be continued

**Author Notes: Squeeee fluff~ *throws hearts and sparkles in the air* Ohhh i'm dying from this. Ahem, for those confused by the chapter. Jyugo is a persona or different identity Aki made, treating it as a separate person, much like a split personality.**

**Whenever Jyugo is in control, he is a criminal that is a master escape artist, that has been arrested and sent to prisons all around the world, who one day found himself wearing shackles attached to his limbs. Constantly hiding his emotions and worries from those he loves.**

**But when it's Aki, she is a smart, educated girl who is still a master escape artist who is willing to do whatever it takes to protect those precious to her and is more open with her feelings. Much like Yin and Yang, the two are opposites in the physical and emotional sense.**

**However Uno sees them as one, caring deeply for both qualities of Jyugo and Aki as a whole. Sorry if this was confusing up until now, but I always found concepts like this interesting and wanted to play it out to the best of my ability.**

**Next chapter crap goes down, not sure how but i'll enjoy it none the less! Thank you all so much for reading and please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series so far. Tchao for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Defy

Chapter 12

**Author Notes: Let's get to the point, i'm obsessed...and i have no regrets, I will live and die for the Jyugo x Uno ship as well as this series lol. Ok let's get going. i do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

The next morning was quiet, too quiet and that made Hajime's stomach tighten painfully. **"Time to wake up you-"** Immediately the intimidating guard was hushed, and that puzzled him. Nico and Rock were awake?

Those two slept like the dead, it usually took ages for those two to wake up and get out of bed. Even more so, he didn't hear any chatting from Jyugo or Uno, the pair that would under normal circumstances be up and about.

**"The hell are you...oh."** His brain short circuited for a moment, unable to make sense of the situation at hand. From the stuttering laugh he heard from Number 25, he was probably going to be teased for his reaction, but right now he just couldn't help it.

It was actually a miracle that he wasn't blushing at the sugar sweet scene before him. Jyugo and Uno were still in bed, slumbering peacefully away with arms wrapped around each other comfortably.

They were still clothed, thank god, but Jyugo was nestled gently into Uno's larger body.** "Come on Hajime-have a heart and give them a few more minutes!"** He was struggling being able to speak, still flabbergasted, for once not sure what to do.

**"Fine-just this once. Wake them up in no more than five minutes!"** Nico cheered quietly in his spot as Hajime walked away, muttering under his breath. Rock raised an eyebrow as his green haired friend/pet looked at the sleeping couple.

Happy as could be. **"Nico?"** The younger teen sighed blissfully. **"They're so cute~ It's just like in an anime!"** Typical Nico, his friend chuckled.** "Well I'm glad for them, it's about damn time they got together."**

Things finally seemed to be going well for Jyugo, and the other two were so happy for them. But of course five minutes came and went, and they had to be cruel and ruin the loving moment. Neither of them wanted to...but it was either them or Hajime.

**"Uno, Uno you and Jyugo gotta get up!"** Rock shook the blond and pink haired boy's shoulder, Nico doing the same for Jyugo. Though Jyugo refused to budge, completely blacked out, Uno opened one eye.

Grumbling a little, he was still tired dammit. **"You and Jyugo need to get up man, Hajime's gonna be back any second to drag us to breakfast."** Blue eyes wide he looked down, finding Aki right next to him.

A blush coated his cheeks, both from the memories of last night and from the fact that his fellow prisoners were giving smug, cheerful looks. **"Ah-huh. Jyugo, hey, it's time to wake up. Come on!"**

He was so tempted to call his lover her given name, and he almost did by mistake, but he corrected himself so fast that no one even realized. **"What Uno?"** Still laying on his side, Jyugo stretched, cracking yawn passing through his lips.

**"W-we gotta get up now."** Uno swallowed the lump in his throat, she looked so cute and vulnerable like that, and he was fighting a hard battle of controlling himself.** "Yeah yeah."** Opening his multicolored orbs Jyugo pushed himself up, a small blush rising as he takes in the position he was just caught in.

As well as the close cheeky grin staring right back at him. **"Morning beautiful."** Panicked he squeaked he fell backwards, and Nico and Rock couldn't hold it in anymore. They laughed. Full belly aching laughter filled the area, as Uno and Jyugo, as embarrassed as they were couldn't help but laugh at themselves also.

Hajime had his back against the wall, out of sight with a cigarette in his mouth. A small smirk tilted upwards-it left as quickly as it came when he approached, back to business.** "Get up idiots. Time for breakfast."**

With the fun time over they formed a single file line as they left, Jyugo giving the supervisor a small smile as he passed. Uno who was ahead of the two turned back to find the guard giving a small nod and smile of his own.

It was a warm sight, maybe Uno's instincts and original impression of Hajime was right after all. **"Hurry up inmates! I don't have all day!"** He wasn't such a bad guy. **"Do you want me to get Yamato to start your training early?"** But he was still an ass.

Everyone picked up the pace, their stomachs rumbling in anticipation. **"I can't wait to see what Shiro has made today!"** Jyugo snorts as Rock all but drags him to the caf, but jumps as confetti poppers go off.

**"Surprise!"** Blinking away the sparkles and rainbow blizzard of paper Jyugo finds himself gasping in awe. The entire cafeteria was transformed, covered with all sorts of steamers and balloons. **"What!?"** There were several people there, all familiar faces.

Honey, Trois, Kiji, Liang, Upa, Qi, Inori, Samon, Kenshirou, Dr. Okina Otogi, his wife Kazari, their robot daughter Kaguya, Shiro(of course) Seitarou, Yamato, Tsukumo, and even Musashi. All of the people he's met and friended were here.

Off to the corner Momoko and Mitsuru were leaning against the wall, observing with smiles as Jyugo gets hugs and congratulations, though he still has no idea why. **"Consider this a celebration for recovering from the medical ward as well as your birthday gift."** Eyes wide in shock the raven haired boy tilted his head up.

Meeting Hajime's unwavering gaze. **"My...birthday?"** He hasn't celebrated it in years, with him constantly entering and leaving jail, he had forgotten all about it. **"Come on Jyugo! It's time to party!~"** With a bright smile the group eat and chat. Enjoying themselves.

It was part of the Nanba prison tradition that any birthday would be celebrated, and certain rules be broken, with the warden's permission of course. **"So it turns out Number 11 accidentally found out."** Momoko kept her passionate eyes on Hajime, though she still listened.

**"Could've been worse, as it seems he cares greatly for Number 15."** Personally Momoko had no issues with them finding out, as she had been trying to get Aki to open up and make friends for the last couple years.

She didn't really approve of the teen constantly getting herself into trouble with these jail breaks, but no problems with falling in love. It was a wonderful thing. **"Any news on Elf?"** Mitsuru grinned, handing her a file. **"We finally found the bastard and he's locked up in the underground cells."**

Her eyes widened for moment, before turning sinister.** "Good. I'm off to go see him."** Pushing herself away from the wall she makes her way out of the room, glancing over her shoulders she takes one last look at the little party going on.

Smiling softly as Jyugo is found laughing and for once acting like the kid he is supposed to be. Straightening her shoulders she marches on, no one took notice of her absence and that was just fine. It meant she had more time to speak to her new prisoner in custody without disruption.

**"Alright guys-I vote we play some games and get this shindig really started!"** Mitsuru jumps into the fray, a sadistic grin forming as he grabs some a bunch of cups. Making a show of filling them up with the various candies laid out on the table.

He was up to no good, especially as he handed the cups of treats to everyone. **"Let's play never have I ever~"** In agonized harmony many members of the party groaned, afraid Mitsuru would do something like this.

Jyugo tilted his head, twisting around in confusion.** "What's that?"** It was exactly what Mitsuru was waiting for as he saddled up to Jyugo's right, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

**"It's a fun game Number 15. We each have a cup of goodies and we go one person at a time, where you start with _'never have I ever...'_ Then say what it is you haven't done. Anyone who has done it has to eat the a treat from the cup. Last one standing wins!"** It sounded pretty simple.

Of course though there was always a twist. **"What's the catch?"** Mitsuru loved how naive and innocent poor little Jyugo was. **"Well I figured since it's such a special occasion we'd have a little fun-three winners, two prisoners and one guard, can boss any one loser of their choosing for a whole day starting tomorrow~!"**

Trouble with a capital T. **"Hell no!"** He received protests and refusals all around, especially from his colleagues.** "Don't be stupid Mitsuru, who would play such a dumb game!"** But he knew how to play everyone like a fiddle.

**"What's the matter boys~ Afraid to play? Just think about it like this, if you win you get a slave for an entire day. Of course the demands and orders would have to be appropriate, but honestly I don't see the harm. But if you wanna be little bitches about it..."**

Suddenly there were fiery auras in all directions, just the reaction he was looking for. **"Who said anything about backing out!"** He knew if he hit their pride they'd Have to jump in. **"Sounds like fun!"** The prize wasn't too bad either.

As in some way or form everyone had some sort of rivalry or desire...With Hajime he had a lot of people he would love to order around. He could force Jyugo to stop his stupid little escape tricks-or he could boss around Goku who's been pissing him off lately...there were lots of options for him.

Then there were people like Uno and Honey, who push each other's buttons every chance they have. And both imagined horrible ways to torture the other should they come out on top.** "But why only one guard win?"** Mitsuru waved his finger back and forth towards Nico.

**"As guards we boss you inmates enough as it is. Wouldn't be fair if by some way all the winner slots got taken by them. So top two prisoners and guard to remain standing wins~"**

The air was sparking as everyone was in, though Seitarou, Nico and Jyugo found themselves slightly intimidated with the sheer intensity. The goofy man in the black shades lifted his cup high into the air, as if proposing a toast. **"Since this is My idea, I'll start us off~! Never have I ever...worn a dress!"**

Already he was trying to poke fun at the groups masculine pride. Everyone stood gaping as Jyugo, Musashi and Tsukumo each took a bite of their candies.** "Ok what's the story with you three?"** Tsukumo brought his hand up, making a sign with it.

** "A ninja must be capable of all types of skills-including disguises in order to succeed in a mission." **It was a good example, though Tsukumo avoided Jyugo's gaze, though the raven haired boy couldn't understand why.

Despite Tsukumo appreciating Jyugo's words of encouragement to be himself-he wasn't ready to take that leap yet with his fellow convicts. **"Well that makes sense! Musashi? Jyugo?"**

Both shared a gaze...unsure how to answer. Finally Musashi breaks, sending a little smirk Jyugo's way, making him narrow his eyes with suspicion. Just what was he going to say?.

**"Back when I was little I had a sister, she was a real tomboy because a lot of the girls at her school didn't like her, but she loved doing secret tea parties with her toys. Often times she dragged me in to join her-and made me dress up because as she stated 'Only pretty girls were allowed."**

Everyone laughed at the tale. Though said_ 'sister'_ was blushing at the memory. It wasn't her fault that she only had guy friends when she was little! The girls at her school were mean! **"That's so cute~ Alright Jyugo-fess up! Why did you wear a dress?"** He bites his lip, thinking.

He couldn't give the true reason...so he had to improvise. Then a flash as an older memory came to him, becoming his saving grace as he told his story. It wasn't a lie so he felt no guilt whatsoever telling it. Though he did feel embarrassed.

**"Uh...back in one of the prisons I was at, there were no prison uniforms for those under custody. I can't remember which country it was, but there was a lot of poverty, so we were given whatever clothes available. Unlucky me there were no more boy clothes for me so...i had to wear a dress."**

His black painted nails reached into his hair, scratching the phantom itch as he avoided everyone else's eyes. **"Wow, that's sad."** Growling he snapped his head, unsure of who said that.** "Shut up!"** Satisfied, Mitsuru relinquished his turn, ruffling Number 15's hair. **"Alright Number 15 it's your turn!"**

He hummed, thinking. Right now he was Jyugo, who in terms of skills and experiences was pathetic, so essentially he could say anything. But he didn't want to cheat, since he was still a part of Aki. Who had more limited experiences than Jyugo ever did.

**"Ok. Never have I ever...put on makeup!"** Uno cursed his friend as he takes a bite. **"Dammit."** Honey, Trois, Kiji, musashi(again) Liang, and even Goku all took a piece. Swearing revenge towards his lover Uno smirked, knowing it was now his turn.** "Never have I ever cut my hair."**

Nearly everyone minus Nico, Seitarou, Liang, and Yamato had to grab a candy. From there things slowly starting getting worse. **"Never have I ever gone to an amusement park!"** As chaos began taking over.

As the statements start getting weirder and sadder with each turn gone by. **"Never have I ever been sent to prison for committing a crime."** Their pride, stubbornness and crazy personalities clashed.

**"Never have I ever gone to school."**

**"Never have I ever had a girlfriend."**

**"Never have I ever traveled out of the country!"**

**"Never have I ever learned martial arts."**

**"Never have I ever used a gun."**

**"Never have I ever broken a bone."**

**"Never have I ever had sex!"**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Well now seems like as good a chance as ever to end this chapter. As not only am i running out of Never have I evers...but I feel like it's a good chance to stop. **

**I've got an idea on who would win, but i'm more curious to see what you guys think. Tell me via pm or review who you think will win this little game~ I'll make it a special chapter dedicated to the winners and how they treat their poor victim! For now though that's it.**

**Thanks to everyone who checked this story out, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love seeing other people love the stories I make. I'll see you all in the next update! Tchao for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Defy

Chapter 13

**Author Notes: Things be getting DARK folks! If you are sensitive to topics that are dark(suicide/rape/murder etc) turn away...because it's going down. For those who are staying...Are you all ready? Because I certainly am~ I do not own Nanbaka**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!"** Momoko couldn't contain her rage as she glared at one of the guards before her. He was shivering in place, deathly pale and afraid of the she demon warden.

It wasn't his fault, he was simply the messenger, which was the only reason he was alive right now. Her harsh face turned towards the cage that at one point held Elf. There she could clearly see the empty chains and opened bar door.

Her eye twitched in frustration. **"I want every inch of this prison covered and that son of bitch in custody IMMEDIATELY!"** Bowing multiple times the poor man flees, eager to be away from her wrath, making sure he did his job. A heavy sigh escaped her as she fell back against the wall, pinching her nose.

**"He'll be caught Momo."** Tilting her head she's surprised to find Mitsuru there, for once completely serious.** "I don't understand how he got out! He was wrapped in chains Mitsuru, under heavy surveillance with guards patrolling his cell...how could he have gotten out!?"**

She was completely baffled, it hasn't even been 24 hours since she heard of his capture and went to chat with him. Goosebumps prickled on her skin as she recalled her discussion with him.

Even while incarcerated he oozed with confidence and smug satisfaction-as if their roles were reversed. Though she showed no emotion while attempting to speak with him, she felt fear in her heart as he laughed, refusing to answer her questions.

Other then his sarcastic greeting he only thanked her. Thanked her for taking such good care of Aki. And that unnerved Momoko.** "Think about it Warden...he's the heir to Picksmithy's"** She inhaled at her co-workers' words.

**"That's right...just like Aki."** She clenched her fists along with her teeth, absolutely frustrated. Even if Elf was found and taken in, he could easily find the weaknesses in the prison's security systems.

But there was no way she was just going to let him get away. Regardless of his skills and experiences. She is the warden of Nanba prison. The most dangerous, most secure jail house in the entire world. If there was anywhere for Elf to stay it was here.

Of course that's if he's found that is. It took almost two months for him to slip and get caught, she imagined he was going to be a lot more careful this time. **"Orders Ma'am?"** Nodding to herself she turned towards Mitsuru.

**"Alert Hajime and Kenshirou-round up the supervisors and do a man hunt. Have the deputy supervisors taking temporary charge and follow routine. We're going to keep quiet about this to the prisoners with the exception of Number 15 and 634. No go!"**

Saluting, he leaves, running through the halls to complete the task at hand. Neither of them knew how long Elf had been missing for, as the guard that alerted them to the news had simply arrived to take over for his shift.

Only to stumble upon an empty cell and his fellow staff lying on the floor dead. It left the pair worried and anxious knowing such a dangerous individual was armed and on the loose. However...Momoko knew how crooks thought.

**"You won't win Elf. I won't rest till your behind my bars. Even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it."** Elf had two targets he was going to go after, and had the patience of a saint. He wouldn't try anything unless he was absolutely sure everyone's guard was down.

_Meanwhile..._

**"Alright Yamato...I don't know what's going on but I've been summoned to the wardens-make sure those punks stay in line. Seitarou help him out."** Seitarou and Yamato saw their boss off with smiles. **"See you when you get back sir!"**

Grunting Hajime takes his leave, disappearing into the halls with an uneasy feeling in his gut. **"What is the current agenda Seitarou?"** Glancing down at his clipboard, the two walk, heading towards the inmates quarters.

They had a long day ahead of them.** "Well first we gather everyone from the building, we're assigned to wood working today, except for Prisoner Number 15 who was has his checkup."** Nodding in confirmation Yamato adjusts his headband.

**"I see well, I will leave you to escort Number 15 while I bring everyone to work! Then afterwards we shall do our training session ah ha ha ha!"** Seitarou smiled nervously, hoping Yamato remembers not to work everyone to death.

Not everyone was as physically fit as him. **"Cell 13! It is time to get to work gentlemen!"** One by one everyone got up from their positions. Uno dropping his magazine, Rock abandoning his weekly meal menu, and Nico forced to leave behind his latest manga issue.

Jyugo was the last to rise from his spot, following behind Uno who held his hand until Seitarou called out.** "Hang on Number 15, Doctor Otogi wanted to do a check up on you. I'll be taking you there."**

There was a slight hesitance as Jyugo didn't want to let go of Uno's hand. **"You ok Jyugo?"** His two colored eyes locked with Uno's blue ones, for whatever reason he found himself nervous.

Well he did have a nightmare earlier this morning so he supposed it made sense. **"I'll come get you later, sound good?"** Content the shorter of the two let's go, waving away as he follows his blue haired guard.

**"How have you been feeling Number 15?"** His reply comes with a small shrug. **"Ok overall I guess. Most of my injuries are healed and I don't feel so sore."** Seitarou smiles, glad to hear him say that.** "Let me know if you need anything ok?"**

Jyugo huffs at his escorts determined expression. He had no idea how or why Seitarou decided to be a guard. He was soft, naive and a pushover with pretty boy looks. It's a wonder that he hasn't lost his mind or quit with how often he cries about being bullied.

He was a good guy, and he cared. **"Will do."** The rest of the walk went by with neither speaking a word, but it was fine. In fact it was almost peaceful, however that ease soon dwindled as they approached the medical ward.

There wasn't any sign of the doctor, his wife or Kaguya...or any other medical staff.** "Strange. Doctor Otogi? I brought Number 15 for his checkup!"** It was odd, the old man was always here, especially when there was an appointment.

**"Maybe he stepped out for a moment? Just take a seat Number 15, I'll go check the backroom. It wouldn't be the first time he would be working on prescriptions and lost track of time."** Sighing the now seventeen year old sits, letting himself fall onto the soft bed.

It was so comfy, though his futon was way better, especially when Uno was next to him. He sighs, already feeling pretty tired. Aki had been up for a good portion of the night, unable to sleep after her little night terror.

She couldn't remember what it was that terrified her so much, however the lingering fear and darkness that gripped her still remained. Poor Uno woke up as she attempted to slip out of hold, the one thing she didn't want to do.

He didn't even need to ask what was wrong as he got a good look at her tear streaked face and pale complexion. He held her closer, allowing his long unbraided hair to wrap around her as he quietly gave comforting words. She didn't know what she would do without him.

**"I hope I can get back to him soon."** Despite being an official couple they really haven't had a chance to get time for themselves. She refused to make things awkward with Nico and Rock, though they happily would've left for them to have some privacy if asked.

And in general Uno was taking his boyfriend duties Very seriously and she loved that about him. He made her feel so special. A smile came to her lips recalling how feverishly Uno tried convincing Hajime that they needed to go on a proper first date.

That a criminal institution was not at all romantic for such an important occasion. The idiotic gentleman got his ass handed to him, but still she appreciated the gesture and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Her grin growing larger as the memory of Uno's entire face turning scarlet left happy feelings in her chest. **"My my isn't this a pretty sight. How are you doing Aki?"** Gasping Jyugo sat up, his eyes growing wide and afraid as the person he was dreading most waltzed in from the backroom.

Crimson coating his white suit and knife. It was impossible...Aki couldn't believe he was here.** "Wh-where's Seitarou? What'd you do to him!?"** He gave her a smile, and her blood ran cold, in all the years he hasn't changed a bit personality wise.

Still a cold heartless prick hidden under the guise of a proper gentleman. **"Are you cheating on me my dear? I don't see why you should be concerning yourself with such a petty guard."** He walked ever so slowly towards her. His knife glinting in the light.

**"You should be worried about yourself. I think it's time I finish what I started back in Germany. This time your little bodyguard isn't here to protect you."** Her mind flashes to Musashi went he lost his eyesight. She would never forgive him for what he's done. **"You bastard!"**

In a flash Elf had her pinned to the bed, gripping her short black hair.** "Shut up bitch. You think you can run from me? Defy ME!?"** His knife embedded into her shoulder making her flinch. She refused to cry out in pain-she wouldn't give this sick menace the satisfaction of how much he scared her.

His eyes narrowed, nearly closed as he focused on her neck area. It was barely noticeable as Aki still had a metal brace around her neck, but there it was. A little bruise.

**"So you Are cheating on me. Found yourself a little lover in jail did you?"** Aki kept her mouth clamped shut, not daring to answer. **"DID YOU!?"** She received another brutal stab, this time in her arm. The pain was too much and she was forced to gasp.

And he leaned in, crushing her mouth to his. Desperately she struggled-she had to get away! Her legs and arms pushed and moved, but to no avail he was too strong. It was several moments before he finally let her mouth go. **"Who is he!?"**

Letting her breathe for a moment before bringing one hand to her neck. **"Tell me now you whore-who is it?"** Her entire body trembled, adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she continued trying to fight his hold.

**"I'll...never tell-ack!"** It was the wrong answer, he squeezed.** "Think you can protect him yeah? How stupid do you think I am? It won't be too hard to find out, and when I do-he's as good as dead."** There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he loosened his grip around her throat.

Watching in amusement as she coughed and sputtered for oxygen.** "But...I wouldn't worry about him if I were you..."** The knife jerks free from her flesh, and she flinches, biting her lip so hard she draws blood.

**"I'd be more worried about what I'm going to do to you...no one likes an unfaithful bride. It's time I collect what's rightfully mine."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Well frick I made this quite dark. ...I didn't think I was ever going to get to this point, but I must say I outdid myself on this. It played out exactly as I wanted it to.**

**So with that sadistic chapter done I guess I'll end it here. Uh guys thank you so much for reading, if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support I get. ...I'm SORRY JYUGO! *Cries***


	14. Chapter 14

Defy

Chapter 14

**Author Notes: Now I can see some rather angry individuals in the shadows *evil red eyes gleam in rage* I said I was sorry! I promise this series has a happy ending! **

** It's just going to be a rough long path towards said happy ending. Don't kill me! I don't own Nanbaka (if I did...it'd probably be more horrifically sad and dark then it already is)**

_3rd P.O.V_

Uno had his cheek resting against his palm as he chiseled on the slab of wood in front of him, slightly bored and unable to truly focus. Jyugo hasn't returned yet despite the quote on quote _'quick'_ checkup. Leaving poor Rock to make the furniture all on his own.

**"Waha it's done~"** At least Nico was enjoying himself, making another robot from one of his favorite animes-and this time no Hajime to beat the crap out him as punishment. Still, the mischievous brit couldn't find himself to care. **"Hey Yamato?"** The workaholic turned towards him, a smile on his face.

The weird guard had been working alongside the prisoners with making furniture, and was making quite the collection. Uno could've filled an entire apartment full of the high quality handmade tables, drawers and chairs Yamato was making. **"What is it Number 11?"**

Pushing his pieces and tools away he stands, cracking his shoulders. **"You mind if I head to the infirmary?"** Rock and Nico stop in their assigned tasks as well, listening. **"Oh are you hurt?"** Yamato analyzed the convict from head to toe, seeing no injuries on his toned body.

**"No. I wanted to check up on Jyugo. Him and Seitarou haven't come back and it's been awhile, i'm getting kinda worried."** Before Uno could get permission the sirens went off, startling the entire prison.** "Wh-what the!?"**

They were warning signals-usually going off when someone made an attempt to escape, well when four someones make an attempt to escape. **"Why's it going off?"** Yamato's face turned stern before morphing into shock as another set of sound signals went off.

He reacted fast, turning to those under his charge with a harsh gaze. **"Everyone is to return to their cells. We're under an emergency lockdown! Line up quickly!"** So stunned with his no nonsense tone and in general panicky at the news they all did as told.

Uno bit his lip as he followed the others, he had hoped to find Jyugo already waiting for them in their little room. But his anxiety grows when he finds it empty. **"Yamato where's Jyugo? He should of beat us here."** The deputy supervisor unfortunately had no answers.

**"Number 15 is more than likely staying in the medical ward due to the lockdown. Unlike the working buildings, it has food, supplies and a stronger security system for emergencies such as this."** All he knew was that he had to follow protocol.

Hajime would return soon-hopefully with information and orders from the warden. For now he had to wait, making sure the criminals under his control were protected and in their proper place.** "I'll contact Seitarou and check up on his and Number 15's status. So sit tight for now-I shall return!"**

The boys waited a solid five minutes after Yamato's departure before making their move. Uno immediately started messing with the lock to their cell. There was no way any of them could just sit there and wait while their friend was missing.

None of them wanted to voice out their worries, but the memories of two months ago burned into their minds much like a scar that refused to go away.** "Do you think-?"** Nico couldn't finish his sentence, afraid that if he said it-it would be a reality. Uno clenched his jaw as he continued messing about with the lock.

**"I don't know, but regardless i'm going to find out."** With a triumphant cheer, his hard work is rewarded as the lock clatters to the ground. **"Yes!"** Rock stared in awe, it wasn't as fast if their friend did it, but Uno had been paying attention.

Watching those black painted fingers work their magic, he picked up a trick or two.** "Good work man."** Together they ran straight for Building 13's medical ward.** "I though Yamato said it was under lockdown?"**

The door in front of them was wide open, the lights within it off, covering the interior in darkness. Uno shivered, feeling cold air tickle his skin, it seemed so sinister. **"Jyugo? Seitarou?"** They didn't even take even one step inside before a strong aroma hit their nostrils. Copper and rust.

**"Someone turn on the lights!"** Rock fumbled along the walls, just as desperate as the others to find some sort of light. Only to trip, his arm grazing over cold metal. He flinched before furrowing his brows, the texture seeming familiar as his fingers continue to roam.

It hits him within a second.** "Holy crap! I found Kaguya."** She was turned off, placed into sleep mode and tossed into a corner. Running his hands along her form, he searched for her switch, giving a little shout of triumph as Kaguya's eyes open and gives a small glow. **"System rebooting."**

Uno wasted no time.** "We need some light Kaguya!"** She nodded in the darkness, though Uno who stuck towards the door frame couldn't see such movement. **"Understood, lights on."** The light in her eyes grew brighter, acting as a flashlight. Their victory was short lived as they followed her line of sight.

**"Oh my god no! No Jyugo!"** Uno ran, nearly tripping himself trying to reach his beloved. Nico fell to his knees in shock, tears flowing down his cheeks while his hand gripped Rock's pant leg. The muscular man himself felt like punching something.** "What did he do to deserve this?!"** No one answered Rock.

They couldn't. Jyugo was stripped naked, revealing his true gender for all to see, the only thing covering him is blood, still warm and sticky. She was on her knees, her hands stabbed together into the wall.

Uno choked back the tears as he reached his hands forward, cupping her face. Her eyes were closed, desperately he wanted them to open. **"Jyugo love-please wake up!"** She was barely breathing, small puffs of air as she fought to awaken.

**"U-no."** Aki felt so weak and sick. Her purple and green eyes were puffy and swollen from tears, dull glass orbs that reflected her boyfriend's heartbreaking expression. He mustered a shaky smile, trying to be strong.** "That's right, come back to me."**

He had to be right now. A sob broke through her hoarse throat. **"Uno I'm sorry! I-!"** She shuddered and coughed, blood trickling down her lip.** "Shh, it's ok. Calm down before you hurt yourself. I'm gonna get you out."** Her gaze landed on Rock and Nico as he rose from his spot.

Grimacing at the sharp blade embedded into her hands.** "J-Jyugo? Is that really you?"** They approached slowly, unsure of how to react. **"Ah!"** Her hands dropped to the ground as her boyfriend swiftly removed the weapon.

Red continues pouring through the holes but she couldn't feel it, her hands were numb from being in that position for so long.** "Sorry!"** The pain was quick and she was grateful. On shaky legs Aki tried to stand, purposely ignoring Nico's question.

**"Kaguya, flash your light towards the backroom!"** The robot nurse does as told, and though she stumbled, Aki made her way. She could die of humiliation for her appearance later, she had to find Seitarou. He was back there.** "Jyugo you shouldn't be moving!"**

Her three inmates catch up to her, just in time to watch her crumble back onto the floor. A shrill scream echoing throughout the room. Alerting guards to their destination. For being caught out of their cells' during the lockdown should've meant a terrible punishment for the group.

But not one person cared about that. **"Seitarou..."** The meek pretty boy was on the cold hard ground. His eyes were opened, revealing his fear for the world to see. Aki pushed her shaking fingers forward, not wanting to believe it.

It was so hard for her to intake oxygen. She was on the verge of collapsing from shock, her injuries were still wide open and pouring precious blood, but she didn't care. She needed to know for sure, she survived her wounds, so he had to too. She wanted to believe it.

**"Seitarou I'm sorry."** But there was no denying the fact he was gone. Elf the sadistic monster had slashed at the young mans neck, slicing his jugular in a clean swipe. Another heartbreaking wail burst from her lungs, sorrow clear as she held the dead guard's hand in hers.

This was all her fault. All hers, if she wasn't here Elf wouldn't have come here. Seitarou wouldn't have died. Just how many more people was he going to take away from her? How much would he take before he was satisfied.

**"Jyugo!"**

To be continued

**Author Notes: It's always the good guys that die. I was really contemplating if I was going to have Seitarou live or not. He doesn't deserve death with what a sweetheart he is. **

**But on the other hand Elf would've seen him as a threat, especially since Seitarou would've fought him trying to do the right thing. ****Who would've thought one little google image of Jyugo in a dress apparently marrying/shipping with Elf would've inspired such a crazy roller coaster of a story? **

**Well i'm happy~ Guys if your liking this so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love my stories get! Tchao for now~**


	15. Chapter 15

Defy

Chapter 15

**Author Notes: This was supposed to be a mini series god dang it! Leave it to me to get so invested with making a good flowing story and making it longer than planned...**

**And yeah...the story got darker then I originally planned as well. I don't regret it though, especially with how hard t is to find really good Jyugo x Uno fics. I think I have a problem-I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"What's the big idea here!? Why is there a woman pretending to be a man in your section Hajime?!"** Goku snarled, held back by his guard Inori from trying to attack the smoking co-worker he despises so much.

And frankly he wasn't the only one royally confused and angry at the shocking revelations they were kept in the dark about.** "He's right, you have some explaining to do. We deserve to know what's going on, especially with these incidents going on around your inmate."**

Hajime ignored both the bird and monkey, his stress levels were rising again. He kept his eyes on the window showing the patient room, able to clearly see Aki, who hasn't moved from the hospital bed she had been put on.

Her naked body wrapped in covers while Uno was holding her close. From the looks of his lips moving he was trying to coax some sort of reaction from her. Nico and Rock were there as well, but their backs were facing him, making it hard to tell what they were doing besides standing and staring at the immobile Aki.

When he heard a spine chilling scream he knew there was trouble, and sure enough, his unlucky convicts were there. An unconscious Aki in Uno's arms, who while passed out still held the dead guard.

He went to work not even a second after his arrival, ordering Uno to place her on one of the beds as well as ordering Kaguya to tend to the traumatized girl. Meanwhile he and Rock searched the rooms.

Much to his ire Elf was once more nowhere to be seen. He got away again-this time taking casualties. Remorse and pain etched onto his face as he gave a small prayer to his brave employee.

Gently closing his eyes before covering him with an extra blanket on one of the shelves. From there it was like a domino effect as people began pouring into the room and assessing the situation.

Leaving Yamato(who during his sweep of the building found the unconscious Otogi couple tied and injured...but alive) to watch and aid in caring for those poor kids. Not brats, or punks, or diabolical criminals...but kids. While he dragged everyone else out.

**"Dammit Hajime stop ignoring us and answer already!"** Momoko and Mitsuru haven't arrived, neither has Kenshirou, leaving Hajime to deal with his frustrating fellow supervisors spewing all sorts of nasty statements. **"Shut up."**

He was in no mood to deal with them. **"Why should we? We have a dead guard, a girl-who shouldn't even be here mind you, injured and probably raped right around the time of an emergency lockdown. You can't just ignore this and pretend it's no big deal!"** Goku had good solid points. For once.

However Hajime didn't give a damn about what they wanted, he was barely controlling his rage. Right now he had two main concerns. Aki's health and Elf being found. **"Now is not the time for petty squabbles."** The supervisors pause to find Kenshirou entering, Musashi right on his heels.

**"Just where on earth have you been Kenshirou-and why do you have your inmate here?"** If Musashi could glare he would've, but it seemed it didn't matter as his aura filled with malice was enough to silence the people scattered about in the hallway.

Even though he had no sight to see, he had a good enough memory of the layout of the prison, and felt no remorse pushing the various guards out of his path.** "Move it."** His hands without hesitation opened the door, pausing the conversation happening between the three boys.

Though the other two stared at him with confusion, Uno released a sigh, relieved.** "Thank god you're here Musashi. She-she hasn't moved since she woke up. I can't snap her out of it."** If there was anyone who could help her it was Musashi.

**"Aki..."** His voice held so much sorrow, already having a pretty good idea what his little sister was thinking. He's seen this before-done this before. Quietly he approached, using his sharp hearing to dictate his movements, standing right in front of the couple.

Uno shifted, giving the siblings their space, one hand still holding Jyugo's hand, the other ripping at the fabric of the hospital bed sheets. Hating how useless he felt. **"This isn't your fault little sister. You can't allow this to destroy you."**

He holds her cold cheeks, forcing her to look right back at him. Musashi remembered seeing her in a familiar state shortly after his parents sent them away. She was always cold and broken.

The guilt she felt now though made things infinitely worse. **"Please Aki...don't lose hope. You are not to blame!"** Much to everyone else's surprise she responds, her voice cracking and hoarse.

**"But it is Zen...it's all because of me this is happening."** She wraps her arms around herself, feeling so small and afraid. **"You didn't mean for this to happen Aki! Elf is the one at fault."** Her face was still in his hold, but she tried shaking it anyway.

She disagreed with her brother figure, 100%.** "He wouldn't have come if I didn't hide here. Let alone killed Seitarou. I'm tired Zen."** Those were the words he feared hearing most. He could tell within an instant what she was thinking.** "I won't let him take you. We''ll figure something out!"**

Shakily she brought her fingers up, closing over his. **"We can't win. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. If I give myself up...he'll leave everyone alone."** Her sibling in all but blood as well as he friends were in agreement to her plan.** "No!"** They refused for her to sacrifice herself. There had to be another way.

**"You will do no such thing! You hear me Aki?! Jun never gave up-neither should you!"** For the first time since being found pinned to the wall she was revitalized. Fire blazed in her eyes as rage coursed through her veins.

Her father was still a major sore spot. **"And look where it got him! Six feet under as a mesh of dirt, bones and ashes! Alongside your parents, and now Seitarou! He took away your eyes Zen! Ruined your life-And unless I go to him he'll destroy everything I hold dear!"**

The only sound that could be heard was her frantic breathing, no one knew what to say for those moments of silence. Musashi whispered, keeping his voice low and calm. **"What did he do...what did he say?"** Never had he seen Aki so scared and willing to surrender, he didn't even know what had happened.

Shortly after the building underwent lockdown Kenshirou took him out of his cell, leading him right to Aki. Only able to hear Goku's angry statements.** "Don't make me say it. Please."** Whatever Elf did pushed her to her limits. He had to know, but he could guess why she was so hesitant to say such.

She didn't want her friends to know just how badly he hurt her. So he releases her, an idea come to mind.** "Tell me."** Once more she twists her head back and forth before pausing, he had his finger tapping against the palm of his other hand. And then it hits her.

He wanted her to tell him in Knock code. Frankly the suggestion shouldn't have surprised her. If she were the master of hacking through security systems and breaking out of jail, he was a master of languages.

Aki remembered him always trying to teach her and the other kids they played with what he learned. Easily able to switch tongues just hearing ones' accent. It was incredibly useful as he found himself in the various prisons around the world. **"Aki."**

And it was extremely handy now, as it gave them the chance to communicate privately even when surrounded by people. **"I need to know."** His tone held no nonsense. Nibbling her already sore lip she concedes, already able to predict his reaction as she tapped onto his hand.

Musashi was easily able to decipher the pattern she was giving him. **"No."** For a minute he thought he misinterpreted it, maybe he had made a mistake? **"What did she say?!"** It had been awhile since he had used tap/knock code after all.

But the tears that fell down onto his hand not even a minute later confirmed that no...he understood her perfectly. The apology couldn't leave his lips fast enough as he cradles her head.

**"That sick fucker's mine! He's going to pay!"** He held her close, shuddering as anger and sorrow coursed through his body. The others were getting antsy, desperate to stay in the loop. **"Musashi. What did she say?"**

Sobs shook up her frame. **"Don't tell-please!"** It was a hard decision to make, Zen wanted to honor his sister's wishes at not telling them. But Musashi felt they needed to know, they had to understand why she was like this and why they all had to be on guard.

In the end... he had been Musashi for too long. He valued her feelings, but the time for secrets and hiding was over. He places a kiss into her hair, apologizing to her. In response she burrowed her face into his chest, not daring to see their reactions.

**"She told me that Elf found out she was in a relationship with someone-he was hellbent on finding out who. He told her how he was going to find and kill him. Then he tortured and raped her."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Oof the bombshell has dropped~ These chapters are getting longer and longer and i don't know how to feel about that lol. I think i've invited enough darkness and negativity to create my own shadow realm, so we'll leave things here.**

**So for those who are not broken into a million pieces...thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review(you no-so long as you don't try to kill me) if you like this series so far. Tchao for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

Defy

Chapter 16

**Author Notes: I'm back~ *feels deadly glares and crying fangirls approaching with weapons* Well frick...this wasn't the welcome I was hoping to find. I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Enough of this!"** To say the warden was pissed off was an understatement as she approached her supervisors, all squabbling like children. And like children caught stealing from the cookie jar the arguing individuals looked away with dejected expressions.

Goku especially as he had been the loudest of them all. Momoko went straight for the patient's room, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.** "Within half an hour I will be out-by then I expect everyone to straighten themselves out so I can explain the situation at hand."**

With a little more force then needed, she slams the door. **"Ms. Momoko."** Her and Musashi share a small nod as she slowly approaches, taking in Aki's body language and injuries.

With the time of being a warden, came the observation skills and experience of having an understanding of ones mental state. She didn't need to ask to know how the teen was feeling.

**"Aki...did you take any birth control recently?"** Quickly she receives a nod, bringing forth some relief.** "How long ago? Do you remember?"** Even though Jyugo was made with the role of being a male escape artist Momoko always insisted she had some sort of birth control on her.

And she was so glad that she was prepared for the worst. **"A couple days ago...it was the start of the new month."** Not even realizing she was holding her breath Momoko sighed. That was good.

Really good. **"Ok, so here's what going to happen Aki. I'm going to help you get cleaned up while the boys wait outside with the others. Then you're going to lay down and get some much needed rest. Do you understand?"** A part of Aki, the remains of her Jyugo persona most likely, was irritated.

She was treating him like a child. **"Yes ma'am."** But in the end that's what she was, and could only nod, wrapping the covers further around herself. She was still unstable as she tried rising. Musashi and Uno moved fast, able to catch her with little issue. The british man wanted to stay, but he knew Momoko wouldn't let him

So he put her in Momoko's custody. **"Come on, let's go."** Musashi led the little party out, not giving them any chance to say anything else while he thanks the warden. Grateful for all of her efforts.

It was clear Aki needed to be with a feminine figure who could understand.** "How'd it go?"** Kenshirou eyes his inmate, watching the young man clench and unclench his fists. One of the tell tale signs of him barely suppressing his hatred.

**"Ms. Momoko is taking care of her and will be out in a little bit."** Satisfied with the answer, he nods before shifting his gaze to a rather quiet Mitsuru.** "Well then that gives us some time to catch everyone present up. As there are some that know more than others."**

A scoff bursts through Rock as his gaze falls on Uno. **"I'll say."** Pissed Uno swirls on his cell mate poking the muscular foodie right on the chest. **"Watch it Rock. She didn't tell me shit. I wasn't supposed to know just like you guys."** Mitsuru rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell.

His sunglasses did a really good just in hiding his eyes.** "How did you know Uno?"** For once the happy go lucky game enthusiast turned guard had no patience for the bullshit.

**"I accidentally walked in on her that day I went to give her the peach buns Shiro made. She was getting dressed and well..."** There were no words. He turned away, not able to face anyone's gaze as he continues.

**"Point is she didn't mean for me to ever find out, and even told me not to poke my nose into her past afterwards. She was worried just knowing what I did would attract Elf's attention."** Nico's face fell, like Rock he was hurt.

**"Didn't she trust us? We would've helped her."** Finally Mitsuru couldn't take it anymore, he approached the green haired boy, petting his head. **"She wasn't allowed to Number 25. There were only a handful of individuals here that knew, and that's because they had to. It wasn't because she didn't care."**

Supervisors Goku and Mitsuba gave him a pointed look, clearly annoyed that him of all people was in on the little secret.** "Who's bright idea was it to have a girl in Nanba prison?! Seems pretty stupid to me."** Mitsuru choked on a laugh, he couldn't control his snorts for a couple seconds.

Pissing off his curious co-workers. Finally he got ahold of himself, grinning as he lowered his glasses a touch. **"Tell that to the Warden, it was her idea."** Samon's lips puckered as if he was chewing on a lemon. He'd best pray no one tell the she-demon herself or there'd be hell to pay.

**"Tell you boys what. If Zen/Musashi is ok with it, he'll tell us his story, explaining to us how he and little Aki found themselves on Momoko's doorstep. By then the boss should be out and give her version of the events. Sound good?"**

Hajime was still smoking, mildly shocked, yet grateful as Mitsuru actually took charge. At the very least he got a few respectable points in his books just for shutting up the stupid monkey that was Goku.

_Meanwhile..._

**"We're lucky Kaguya used waterproof stitches to bind your wounds. Does it hurt?"** Aki was so tired, everything was just too much. Both of them were stripped of their clothing, their shower at this point turning into a shallow bath as it reached towards Aki's knees.

She really didn't have the energy to stand, even with the warden acting as her support, so she sat, watching the steam rise from her wrinkled skin. **"Everything hurts."** It really wasn't a surprise, if she were Jyugo he would've told her it was a stupid question to ask.

But Jyugo was killed alongside Seitarou, Aki's protective mask was completely broken with no hopes of being fixed.** "I'm sorry."** There was really nothing anyone could say to make the seventeen year old calm down.

There was no cheering her up with the recent revelations. So she stayed silent, grieving over the loss she once more caused as the older woman scrubbed her clean with a wash cloth, trying to be as gentle as possible over the still fresh throbbing wounds.

The only sounds that could be heard was the running water sprinkling into Aki's hair, she was ready to close her eyes and submit to the darkness. But everytime she came close Momoko would do something to jerk her back to reality. She was beginning to suspect it was being done on purpose.

**"We're almost done Aki."** All she got was a small hum in acknowledgement, and sighed. Taking a bottle of shampoo she pours a dollop over the short soaked locks before digging her fingers in.

Her black strands were clumped and matted with dried blood and sweat, however as the blue haired she demon swirled her fingers around Aki's scalp, it became smoother and easier to handle.

Eventually the mini heated pool of water turned a disgusting murky brown. **"Ok, we're good."** Carefully she grabbed Aki by the underarms, assisting her in standing before swallowing her in a big soft towel.

Momoko was starting to get worried as the girl she was taking care of was responding less and less to her, however those anxious thoughts went away when she saw green and purple eyes half lidded.

**"Raise your hands Aki."** The shorter of the two does as told, blinking sleepily as she gets dressed in a patients' gown. The moment her head touched the plump pillow Aki was out like a light. Up and down her chest went in an easy going rhythm.

Bringing the warden some comfort as she steels herself. Collecting her own clothes she gets changed, refreshed and ready to go. Her gloved hand opened the door leading to the hall, finding everyone right where she left them. Making a little circle around Zen as he told his tale, knowing people were listening.

It was perfect timing as she closed the door behind her. Musashi had just got to the part he had finished telling Uno all those weeks ago. The part where he and Aki had been shipped out of the country to stay with a friend of his mothers.** "So I guess this is where I take over in our little story?"**

Momoko Hyakushiki

To be continued

**Author Notes: Ending it there~ For now at least. I figure next chapter we do a flashback chappy on Momoko and how she ended up playing such an important role, alongside Kenshirou, Mitsuru and Hajime. I imagine the series is like 2/3rds of the way done so yay me for doing so much in such a short amount of time.**

**Anyways...everyone thank you all so much for checking out this story and reading it. If you like this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it makes my day knowing someone is as crazily obsessed with this series(which I can't seem to bloody walk away from!) as I am. Tchao for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

Defy

Chapter 17

**Author Notes: Time for the second half of Jyugo and Musashi's backstory. I can only hope it goes well. Get comfy, because this is going to be a long one. I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V-Seven Years Ago..._

_It was a stormy night, the waves crashed harshly at Nanba Prison's walls and lightning rang through the sky. Momoko was going through her papers, though she was distracted. Mitsuru who had been with her to help with documenting reports noticed immediately._

_**"What's up? It's not like you to be like this-unless of course you finally found the man of your dreams?!"** A book goes flying, nailing him square in the head.** "Shut up! It's not like that!"**_

_A lovely flush flows all throughout her body, tinting her usually peach skin red.** "Then what's going on-I've never seen you daydream."** They had been friends for ages, ever since their high school days._

_Who would've thought that two good friends would one day be running a high end prison floating on a man made island? **"I got a letter from Himiko."** Now that was a name he hadn't heard from in at least a decade._

_**"How's she doing?"** He had heard she had settled down and had a family, not that he knew personally-since he didn't bother attending their school reunions. Momoko and Himiko were good friends despite not seeing each other all that much._

_Both of them had their own lives, though they constantly called each other and sent letters back and forth. So the Nanba security guard really didn't get why the letter kept her so unfocused._

_Sighing the blue haired woman interlaced her fingers together as she looks down. Her desk so clean and sparkling she could see her own concerned expression.** "Not good, she's sending her son and a friend of her son my way."**_

_Mitsuru sputtered, shock evident even through his glasses.** "What!? Why?"** She herself had no idea, as the contents in the message were purposely kept vague. **"I don't know, I expect the children will be able to explain themselves when they arrive."** That only brought on one single question._

_**"Well when are they supposed to get here?"** Again she had no clue, all she knew was to soon expect visitors. Then all of a sudden they hear a series of knocks on her office doors.** "Yipe!"** Mitsuru jolted from his spot._

_Leaving his superior to roll her eyes and shake her head at his cowardice. **"Enter."** At her command out stepped Hajime. **"Warden apologies for the inconvenience."** Her heart began beating fast as he stood proud and tall before her, hands behind his back._

_He was just hired, and oof did his cool calm gaze send shivers down her spine.** "What is it?"** He shifts, revealing two kids held by the backs of their shirts.** "I found these two brats in front of Nanba's doors...what should I do with them?"** The timing couldn't be more perfect._

_**"Hey let us go baldy!"** Both kids were soaked to the bone and shivering, still the young girl had enough bite to fight, not that she got very far as her and her male companion were dropped painfully onto the ground._

_They groaned, not expecting the scary looking guard to let them go the way he did. **"You need an attitude adjustment little girl. Watch it before I fix it."** She squeaked before hiding before her friend, still shivering from the cold in addition to Hajime cracking his knuckles._

_**"Enough. I take it you are the two children Himiko sent?"** The taller boy nodded, still rather cautious of the strange adults standing before them. **"Yeah, I'm her son Zen, this is my best friend and little sister Aki."** She huffed, crossing her arms in an attempt to stay warm._

_Zen couldn't help but give a small smile as she tried to toughen it out. This was the most emotion she's shown in awhile. **"Well then, Mitsuru do you mind going with Hajime and grabbing some clothes for our new little guests? I would like to talk to them privately."**_

_The two men salute before leaving to accomplish her request.** "Now Zen, I got your mother's letter, but I'll admit that I am still unclear on the situation going on. She purposely left her message incomplete, so i would like you to explain things to me."** The two children shared a glance._

_A silent conversation passing through. **"I'll do my best."** For the longest time his parents had done whatever they could to ensure he remained unaware of just how bad things were, but there was just no controlling how observant he was._

_And eventually they had no choice but to tell him everything. He was still young, so it was difficult for him to truly explain the case to this stern looking stranger. Aki was gripping his pant leg, her previous snark lost in a web of traumatic memories._

**"Hajime, Mitsuru, and Kenshirou who had to hand in a report came in during his explanation of their circumstances. At the time I was unsure of what to do, as they literally came into my life and left me little time to prepare."**

She could only shrug as she spoke. **"The best I could do at the time was suggest they create new identities for themselves. Kenshirou before he came to work under me was a police officer, and had strong connections. So I asked for his aid in making Jyugo and Musashi come to life."** She sighed, feeling fatigued.

Looking back on things, she's not sure if she would've had a better plan or stuck with what she had. The pressure was on as news soon reached her ears of Himiko's demise alongside her husband.

Seeing Aki cry and shut down when she was told only strengthened Momoko's resolve to take care of them. Though was what she's done so far been enough? She didn't seem to think so as she misjudged Elf and allowed Aki to get hurt not once but twice in her own prison.

**"I couldn't raise them in Nanba, I was still an inexperienced Warden who constantly had those in the government keeping tabs on me and my staff to ensure we did our work. So Zen or I should say Musashi took it upon himself to take care of Jyugo, both moving to a small apartment complex in Tokyo."**

Many of the Supervisors remembered those days. Back then many of them were low class guards or had a different occupation in the divisions. And all of them were under the constant pressures of political and government officials dropping in to harass Momoko and them.

They were so happy when they finally decided to leave them to their work.** "I would keep in contact with the two as well as send them money each month while they lived their lives."** She paused a moment, raising an eyebrow as Goku opened and closed his mouth. She waved a hand, letting him speak.

**"I get the need to give them new identities but why make her Jyugo? Why a guy?"** Hajime rolled his eyes, it was an obvious answer to him, so he answered in her stead, turning everyone's attention on him.

**"Elf was looking for his female fiancee. With her rough personality we all figured it was easier and safer for her to hide by pretending to be a male."** And with his gender and name came his backstory and appearance.

Something that Mitsuru had a lot of fun with, as he was in charge of their makeover. **"Anyways for a couple months things seemed to be going fine as Musashi was able to find a stable job and Jyugo was adapting to his new life. But trouble always seemed to find them."**

_One day, Musashi collapsed, horribly ill to the point where he was bedridden. Even though they were able to change her name, gender and past, they couldn't change her age. No one could or would hire her because of the minor laws Japan had._

_So he had no extra money to help pay for Musashi's medicine, and Jyugo was scared telling Momoko, worried she'd trouble the lady who already did so much for them. So Jyugo as terrible as he felt about the idea, decided to steal the money so her brother could be taken care of._

_His first time nearly gave him a heart attack as the guilt and adrenaline kicked in, but as he continued improving his theft skills his conscience nagged him less and less. Especially when he found his elder brother recovering slowly but surely thanks to his efforts._

**"I didn't know what was going on and worried when after a month neither of them called me. So I took emergency leave for a week, only to find Musashi in the hospital, and Jyugo missing."** Eventually the young boy's luck had run out and was caught.

Sent to juvenile hall, only to escape not even an hour later, since she was easily able to identify the locks belonging to her fathers' company.** "From there the dreaded game of me and Musashi trying to find Jyugo as he was always on the run from the police ensued."**

Those days were what brought on Momoko's reputation as the She-demon of Nanba Prison. As her constant worries of trying to find Jyugo and frustration had brought forth a violent streak she had never shown up until then.

Many saw first hand the damage she could do as many were rushed to the medical area for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. **"Musashi decided to follow his idiotic ass and found himself locked up in jail as well, escaping himself in the hopes of beating me."**

The flame haired boy had no excuses, he knew it was stupid. **"It worked though. I ran into Jyugo several times in jail, and was even able to contact you about it."** A low growl rumbled in her throat.

**"But by then there was nothing I could do to help you two! Because of your constant break outs you were deemed highly dangerous, reputable criminals! Even if I wanted to try and bail you out I couldn't due to how unpredictable you could be!"** He could only give the warden a sheepish grin.

Apologizing a few years too late.** "Anyways, I was pretty much useless as the two lived their lives in and out of jail, but things seemed to be going well as Jyugo when he Did get ahold of me told me of the adventures he underwent and the friends he made."**

Her gaze instantly landing the the trio of colorful prisoners at the mention.** "Things went downhill when Jyugo was thirteen, and was locked up in Germany alongside Musashi."** She looked down at the floor, her red orbs for eyes glowing as she recalled what happened.

**"Elf despite Aki's disappearance hunted her down, traveling all over the world for leads on her. Though he found nothing on her, he did manage to somehow get ahold of Zen's information and after a bit of time was able to connect Zen to Musashi."** It was in the dead of winter.

Snow was falling in the late hours of the night when Elf snuck his way to Musashi's cell. He didn't at all realize his cellmate Jyugo was Aki, and only focused his attention on Zen.** "He attacked Musashi, demanding to know where Aki was and to hand her over to him, as if she were some toy."**

Of course he refused to give in to Elf's demands and fought him. The scuffle awoke a sleeping Jyugo who found himself frozen in fear. Even though it was a couple years ago, Musashi remembered it as if it took place yesterday, his fingers brushing the blindfold covering his eyes.

**"The fight between me and him lasted awhile, and I was putting him on the defensive. Seeing Jyugo huddled in the corner, he leaped, throwing me off my game. I protected him, becoming a human shield between the two."** That was probably what hinted that Aki was Jyugo to Elf.

But Musashi couldn't be sure, and he had no intention of asking Elf, he would rather beat him to a bloody pulp.** "He got good swipe down my face, and turned the tables on me."** It was hard to recall what happened after Elf managed to slice his cheek.

According to Jyugo, Elf had slashed at his eyes, wanting to pay him back for all the trouble he and Aki caused him. Not too long after Musashi passed out, unable to handle the extreme pain he was in. But as Elf was about to actually make an attempt in killing him, the guards had finally rushed over hearing the commotion.

Elf had fled, with the promise that he was going to finish what he started with Musashi and take Aki away. Jyugo stayed by her fellow inmates side becoming Aki for just a few days before she broke out of jail, sporting several shiny shackles tightly wrapped around her limbs from then on.

The story Jyugo told anyone curious enough to ask was that a mysterious man had come and attached those to his body, with no reason why. When in reality, the truth was that Aki herself placed them on her limbs and neck.

It was her own way of punishing herself for letting her brother get hurt so badly as well as a reminder not to get close to anyone ever again. She swore that she would never involve anyone, so that no one would ever try to sacrifice themselves for her sake.

However the deed was already done as she had already met and friended Rock, Nico and Uno at different occasions. Unaware that she had touched their lives and became important to each of them.

**" Funnily enough with all his jail busting Jyugo had run out of jails and countries to hide in, so when he was arrested earlier this year, he was automatically sent to Nanba, under my custody. Where all of this began-and where it will all end."** That concluded the rest of Jyugo, Musashi and Momoko's tale.

Leaving Momoko out of breath as she had been talking for so long. **"Musashi had arrived shortly after Jyugo, and I assigned them to the two guard supervisors who had been involved since the beginning and who since then became my top two strongest protectors of Nanba."** Both men bow in respect.

Their cheeks a light pink, honored with her unexpected praise. **"The rest you all know. Now that that's out of the way, I have some hunting to do. Hajime, you and Kenshirou are to keep your inmates together and are given permission to subdue Elf by any means necessary."**

That was just the order Hajime had been waiting for. Kenshirou kept his composure, but felt the same way, and bowed to his beloved warden. Her attention changed gears, circling around to meet the rest of the individuals present. Guards, prisoners, it mattered not, this was a command for them all.

**"The rest of you are to return to your posts. Not one word I've said today is to reach anyone elses ears. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. And No one is to work or move solo, as Elf is still armed and highly dangerous-that is all."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Man these explanation/flashback chapters get long, but I have to pat myself on the back for this one~ I really don't have any plot holes(that i can see anyways) for this story...Now i just need to make sure i don't choke on the ending.**

**Pray I don't do that! But that's it for now, guys if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it brings me joy knowing someone likes my work! Tchao for now.**


	18. Chapter 18

Defy

Chapter 18

**Author Notes: We're back folks...i wanted to upload this sooner in the week but i've been sick(so apologies for that) Now things have been rough, we're in desperate need of peace and serenity...I don't own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

The calm before the storm was taking place at Nanba. Much like both times before Elf was gone, vanished with no trace of his presence despite the hard efforts of the guards patrolling the area.

Momoko knew that he was still lurking in the shadows, playing the waiting game. This time however she would take no chances or miscalculate. Elf will be in her custody no matter what! She could only pray that there were no more casualties.

**"Momo. Kenshirou and Hajime are escorting their prisoners to their new cell."** Mitsuru handed her the papers she needed to sign, and other reports that desperately needed to be looked over.

It was going to be a long day, as she also had to call Seitarous' family and deliver the bad news. **"Good, I expect Aki is still unresponsive?"** Her co-worker grimaced, confirming her assumption.

She knew this was going to happen, as this has happened twice before. **"Yeah, she's barely spoken since waking up. Hopefully the boys will be able to cheer her up."** The warden hoped for the same thing.

Though...if it were Momoko in Aki's shoes, she probably would never feel better. She would more than likely remain a scared, paranoid mess until Elf was caught for good. The older woman couldn't help but respect the girl, she was nearly half her age yet she kept going despite the hardships she was dealing with.

Still there was only so much trauma one could endure, and Momoko was finding herself worrying that maybe Aki's finally reached her limits. She was so young and carried such heavy burdens. **"Stay strong Aki...you have to."**

_Meanwhile..._

**"Wow look how spacious it is!"** They were trying way too hard. **"Ohhh I claim this spot~"** She tried to muster a smile, for them if not for herself. **"Give me back my plushy!"** But she just didn't have the heart for it.

Musashi ruffled her hair, giving her an understanding smile before going in, setting up his futon. **"We will be picking you up for dinner within an hour or so."** Everyone nods towards the two supervisors, Rock especially looking forward to eating.

Kenshirou walks off, eager to get as much work as he possibly can get done within the time limit. But Hajime stayed in front of their cell a tad longer. **"Brat."** Blinking, Aki looks up, barely prepared to catch the bag that her guard threw.

**"Huh?"** Without giving any sort of explanation Hajime stalks off, leaving her and her cellmates confused.** "Cat treats? What on earth are you gonna do with those?"** Realization came within an instant, and with a small ember of warmth she manages her smile. She would have to remember to thank Hajime later.

Though everyone is still not quite understanding they see her shuffle closer towards the bars. Keeping her gaze low to the ground, she shakes the bag of goodies. **"Kuu."** Everyone(minus her brother) watches as a tiny black cat comes strutting in through the rather thick opening.** "Aww what a cute kitty~"**

Nico goes to his knees, cooing as the furball approaches Aki, nudging the girl to go on her knees as well. Immediately the hat wearing cat rubs his head all over Aki's palm, purring in affection.

**"This is Kuu. Hajime's cat."** A meow rings through as Aki introduces her friends to the little bundle of fluff.** "Look they got matching scars."** Rock snorts as Nico tries grabbing their newest friend. It becoming a small game of cat and mouse. Or in this case human and cat. **"How'd you meet him?"**

Musashi sits on his futon and pillows, he couldn't see his sister's reaction. But he could hear the soft underlay in her tone. **"Back before you all arrived I escaped even more than I do now. Often times Kuu would find me, keeping me company until Hajime arrived to drag me back."** She cared for Kuu a lot.

And it made perfect sense to him, Aki had always wanted a pet when they were kids. Though Jun had terrible allergies, and the apartment they lived in Tokyo had a no pet's policy. **"Come here Kuu- let me pet you toooo~"** Of course Aki would seek companionship.

**"I'm surprised, the man seems rather cold. Especially to you little sister."** Uno nodded, agreeing 100 percent with the the blind criminal. Hajime always was so harsh to Aki, and it made him curious.** "Hajime knew the truth from the beginning right? How come he was so mean to you?"**

Uno has tried to read the relationship between Aki and Hajime for ages now, but he still couldn't figure out what was going on. The bald man was an asshole, insulting her and not hesitating for a minute to give her a smack on the head.

Her body language was calm as she saw Nico try to get ahold of the pet guard using the abandoned cat treats. **"He's a good guy. If Zen is the dotting, protective older brother, Hajime is the stern, protective dad or uncle. He cares, but he couldn't show any favoritism to me or risk Elf finding me out."** Plus Hajime didn't really do affections.

The guy was a strong, disciplined supervisor of Nanba prison, the roles her and he played couldn't allow any sort of familial attachments anyways. Still that didn't mean he didn't care. He was the kind of person to prefer letting his fists and actions do all the talking for him.

With all the recent chaos, she wished she could piss him off like she used to, actually missing him smacking her upside the head for her stupidity. Hesitatingly she reached a hand up to her scalp, feeling disappointed when she couldn't feel any lumps.

**"I know I've caused him a lot of grief. I'm sure if he still had hair it would turn white with all the stress."** She had tried to keep her voice upbeat. **"Jyugo..."** However they could all see through her false cheer, she couldn't mask the guilt she had.

Her fingers absently continue to stroke Kuu as she thought...there was something she had to say to them. **"Hey Uno? You remember when you asked me who it was I promised to keep my gender a secret?"**

The british man blinks for a moment before nodding. Personally he hadn't thought much about that particular detail, of course he had assumed Aki had promised the warden. **"Yeah why?"** His girlfriend nibbles on her lip, contemplating a bit longer, she had to strengthen her resolve.

His mouth parts, understanding now that much like the girl herself, the explanation was more complicated then he originally believed. **"Well... technically everyone involved believed that it was a secret that needed to stay hidden but originally that person was me. After Zen lost his eyesight-"** Her cat companion meows as her hand stills.

Phantom images blurred with her reality as she recalled that horrific scene. **"Jyugo? What's-?"** Shaking her head she willed the memories away, she had to do this. **"...I realized how weak I was. Jyugo and Aki were both useless against Elf as despite it all he was still able to find me."**

Sure he didn't know who she was at the time, but it was terrifying nonetheless as she watched her psycho fiance try to kill her brother. She had been frozen in fear, unable to even look away as he slashed as Zen.

**"It hit me that no matter what I was only living on borrowed time. And though I figured only Zen would care when I eventually kicked a bucket I was scared that I would forget the position I was in."** Her free arm lifted up in the air.

She twists it slightly, allowing the heavy shackle resting against her wrist to shine in the light. Her expression bitter as she kept talking. **"I didn't want anyone getting hurt or dying because of me, at the time I thought a physical reminder would ensure I wouldn't let anyone in again."**

What a fool she was, the damn chains were useless in keeping her vigilant.** "Of course it didn't matter, I made the same damn mistakes I made as a child."** Sorrow glazed over her two different colored eyes. Her furry friend meowed, sensing her distress and hopped onto her knees.

Planting his paws on her chest so he could nuzzle her chin. She gave him loving strokes down his back, grateful for his comfort. **"And now because of me, Seitarou is dead and all of you are in a mess I can't ever hope to clean up."** A scratchy tongued licked her now falling tears. The boys weren't sure what to do.

**"Sister..."** Quickly she wiped them away, jostling Kuu in the process. All of her companions stared at her stunned, unable to respond as she turned her body around to face them.

Still on her knees she lowered her head towards her makeshift family, her head gently landing on the floor. **"I'm sorry. For everything."** There was silence as she kept her head bowed to the ground.

It was ok if they never forgave her for the danger she had forced them in. Actually it was probably better if that happened in the long run, since it would mean Elf would have no desire to hurt them.

If they decided to walk out on her she would let them, without hesitation. That didn't stop the stinging sensation in her heart over the thought of losing them however. **"Raise your head moron."**

Uno's blue eyes were waiting for her as she did as told. He had moved, nearly inches away, so clearly she could see the love and concern over her in them. He cupped her cheek, his warmth seeping into her skin.

**"It's ok."** Bringing tears to fall down once more. Rock piped up from behind the couple, his words representing them as a whole. **"None of this is your fault, and even if it was we're not going to let you deal with this by yourself."** Nico came up from behind, encircling his arms around the girls waist.

His already loud voice screaming into her ear. **"Yeah! We're your friends Jyugo! Or-wait...would you prefer to be called Aki or Jyugo? No offense but it's getting confusing."** A watery laugh breaks through her sobs. **"You idiots. You should just stay away."**

Her three friends reach for the crying girl, holding her close. **"Group hug!"** She nestled into their embrace, craving the touch. Even Musashi joins in, bloody tears falling down from his blindfold.

Up until now he hadn't truly grasped the pain his sister in all but blood had undergone. And it left him ashamed, knowing he was so useless.** "Shut up Zen, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."** Of course the two sobbing siblings argued over his statement.

Both being stubborn, closer than ever before. Things were finally starting to look up for her, and she relished the people in her life. Holding all of them close with a strength none of them though they had.

**"Bout damn time she got her shit together."** Kenshirou and Hajime were listening to the teens chatter. Or more like Kenshirou was listening in as Hajime smoked a cigarette, allowing a small smile to form.

The scarred man receives a look from his co-worker but says nothing as Kuu sneaks back out, meowing. **"You know pets aren't allowed in Nanba Prison."** Kenshirou narrowed his eyes in suspicion seeing Hajime's now widening grin. **"If that's so then why are you here dog boy? Good job Kuu."**

A blush forms on the ex police officer's face, insulted with the rude statement. He was a dog trainer and an ex officer of the canine division but he wasn't an actual dog! Not caring for Kenshirou's offended expression, building 13's supervisor extinguishes his cigarette.

It really hasn't been that long since they left the kids, but he figured he had given the brats enough time to sort things out. **"Alright line up!"** Kuu had done his job acting as an anchor for Aki to pick herself back up. Now it was Hajime's turn. And his job was to make sure that Elf is no longer able to hurt Aki...no matter what.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Ohhhh i'm annoyed! I had to rewrite a good portion of this chapter due to an accidental misclick before I was able to save. Yes I finished but it's not what I originally wrote, this was the best i could do from memory so I'm sorry if it sounds off.**

**Sigh ce la vi! Thanks for reading everybody, if you like this series and want to show some support please feel free to fav/follow/review as it always means so much to me! See you all next time. tchao for now~**


	19. Chapter 19

Defy

Chapter 19

**Author Notes: I have returned-with another chapter! Before we start I just want to say thank you to all who have kept up with the story. I haven't done any shout outs or anything but i did want to let people know how grateful I am for them checking this story out. So...thank you lol. I do not own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Time passed, things had quieted down though Aki never let herself lower her defenses. After that night with her heart to heart talk with the guys, she found herself finding hope once more.

And with it came newfound strength and resolve. Third time was not going to be the charm for Elf, no matter what she was going to ensure that she and her friends survived.

**"The game room is finally ready-woohoo! Come on Jyugo~"** Nico pulled her with him, all but dragging her, much to everyone's amusement. **"Last one there's a rotten egg~"** There were a lot of things she found herself thinking about, and with the downtime it left her the opportunity to really self reflect.

Her mask was still totally shattered into pieces, and over time she found herself accepting it with no intention of trying to fix it. Though her fellow escape artists still called her Jyugo even when they were alone.

**"We met you as Jyugo, so that's what we'll call you."**

**"Aki's a pretty name, but we like Jyugo better!"**

**"Like I said before, it doesn't matter who you are, you're important to us. When this is all over, I'll call you by your true name, and show you off to the world~"**

That last statement of course came from Uno the idiot. He made her blush horribly as he held an arm around her shoulders, causing their friends to cat call them. She found his gesture and promise rather touching. She was still embarrassed over the memory. **"Hey."**

Although with Uno being more vocal to the group about his relationship with her brought forth a new obstacle. Mainly the fact that Zen was taking his role as big brother with gusto, intimidating the boys(Uno most definitely) with his wicked grin.

**"I understand that Aki can make decisions for herself and I approve of your relationship...but I will tell you this. Should you do anything to hurt her...anyone ever hurt her, even accidentally-I will drag your ass to the depths of hell for all eternity."**

No one wanted to cross paths with him, and Uno especially was nervous as he swore he would never do such a thing. Though Musashi backed down, satisfied with the gambler's answer, he still kept a watchful ear out for the two.

It was a day neither her or Zen thought they'd live to see. **"Ugh what are you doing here?"** Honey scowled seeing the group enter the game room, already he had started playing with the dart game set up.

**"This is an interesting sight to see."** Trois smiled as he raised a hand, giving a small wave before returning to his match with Qi. Gasping, Nico lets go of his poor female victim only to rush for Upa, squeezing him tight. **"Master~"** Huffing Aki straightened herself, unable to hold back a chuckle.

Her laughter increasing as Rock and Uno jumps onto the dance dance revolution machine, doing goofy looking moves while trying to imitate the ai dancers on the screen. **"Best play while you have the chance Jyugo."** Musashi ruffles her hair before taking a seat on the couch.

With his lack of sight he decided to forgo on the games, especially since he wasn't too big a fan of them anyways. Instead he brought a book in Braille for him to read. His sister shuffles closer to him, and she fidgets.

**"But I don't know how to play any of these."** The tanned man had an easy solution to his little sister's problem. **"Hey Uno, Jyugo's never played pool! Mind showing him the ropes?"** Aki stared at Musashi in horror, how could he do this to her!?

Not even a second after he uttered that statement arms wrapped around her waist, making her squeak in surprise. **"No problem~"** Musashi waved the two away, hearing dramatic, menacing laughter coming from Uno before he went back to his book.

He didn't have a care in the world.** "Damn you Musashi."** Said boy grinned all the more hearing her scalding whisper as her boyfriend took her to the pool table. It was perfect timing too as Trois had just finished his game against Qi.

**"Now here's the deal, we each got a pool stick that we hit this white ball..."** Aki frowns, trying to understand the rules, and Uno is patient, demonstrating how to play. Trois pitches in as well, a curious expression in his eyes.

There was a change in Jyugo he could see, but couldn't quite grasp. In general he liked the raven haired boy, and didn't mind helping to teach him. Completely unaware of the fact that he was a she and that Uno was dating her.

It was some of those reasons that prevented Uno from snapping his stick in half from jealousy. His grin was tight, but he didn't try to separate the frenchman from his girlfriend.

Jyugo was her own person, free to friend and talk to anyone she liked, even if he was jealous he had no right to boss her around or control her social circle. Not only was it not a becoming trait of a gentleman, but it would make him no worse then Elf.

And that would be the worst thing he could ever do to her. So he laughed and smiled, no matter how forced it seemed with the mental note to harass Hajime for that special date night he wanted to do.

The girl deserved a date worry free, and he was determined to give it to her. **"Heyyy Number 15~"** Aki flinched as she scratched her white ball, pouting due to Mitsuru distracting her.

**"Dammit."** The childish man approached her and immediately Uno and her were suspicious. She had admitted to him that Mitsuru reminded her so much of her father, and that meant she could easily see the signs of trouble. **"What are you up to?"**

He had the nerve to clench his chest, as if hurt from her question.** "Ohh don't be like that Number 15~ I've come so I can give you the medicine the good ole doctor gave me."** She groans, leaning against her stick as she remembered the old man mentioning something of the sort.

Cursing her fate. Of all people she knows why Mitsuru? With his teasing comments and big fat mouth came unwanted trouble. **"Medicine?"** And really unwanted attention as Uno narrowed his eyes on her, though she refused to face him.

**"Number 15's injuries though are healing are always at the risk of reopening or getting infected so he's been visiting the doc so he can apply a special cream to help with the healing process, until the stitches come out and burns go away."** Trois was blinking, looking at the shorter boy in a new light.

Frowning at the information given.** "You're still recovering from your wounds from the tournament Jyugo?"** She nodded, though it wasn't technically true. Her bullet wound had closed ages ago, but she was still undergoing treatment for the 1st and 2nd degree burns that plagued her skin.

Nowhere near as bad as the stitches that was sewn into the still tender flesh from Elf's recent assault, but it helped with her cover story. No one minus her group were aware of her attack during the lockdown. So she shrugs, giving a sheepish grin, folding her scarred hands behind her back.

**"Been a slow process."** The perverted ladies' man nodded in understanding before taking his turn in the game, angling his stick into proper position. Meanwhile Mitsuru was whispering into Uno's ear, making small gestures with his hands.

Aki tried to continue focusing on the game between her and Trois, but in the end she sucked, had terrible luck and was wondering what the hell those two menaces were talking about. **"And that's game Jyugo. You lose."**

She swore, scratching her hair. She just had to hit the dumb eight ball into the slot, giving her an instant game over. **"Maannn."** Admitting defeat she thanks the pretty boy for the match.

It was fun even if she did suck. **"My pleasure."** Suddenly Aki felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close. **"Aww too bad Jyugo! Better luck next time~ Still it was good timing since Mitsuru wants you to take the medicine."** Sighing she relents, waving bye to everyone as she follows after the guard.

Uno surprisingly step by step behind her.** "And why are you coming mister?"** He gives her a small smirk.** "Figured I'd help keep Mitsuru out of mischief, not to mention..."** He pauses his sentence to take ahold of her hand. **"It gives me the chance to do this."**

Said guard huffs, slightly offended. **"If it's anyone who should be kept out of trouble Number 11, it's you."** The two men start a banter war, all good fun as they lead her back to their cell, leaving her standing in front of the bars with furrowed bars.

**"I thought we were going to see Dr. Otogi?"** In a flash Mitsuru tosses something to Uno who easily catches a small tube, her ointment to aid her still recovering wounds.** "Be good kids~"** Whistling a happy tune he stalks off, leaving the teens on their own for some privacy time.

Of course he kept his gaze beneath his sun glasses open, he wouldn't leave them entirely on their own, especially with Elf still lingering around somewhere, but he felt those two deserved some quality time together.

He could only hope the others don't find out about this, or he's screwed. **"So with the medicine Otogi told Mitsuru that you don't need to see him as often with your injuries unless something goes wrong, and wanted this applied twice a day."**

With that knowledge came the understanding that Uno was here to help with the application process, and it made her blush. Mitsuru the bastard was playing matchmaker as it dawns that she's finally alone with her boyfriend, who was doing his best not to make this awkward.

Or at least anymore awkward as it already was. Just like any other day she was wearing her one piece stripe jumper. So if Uno was going to rub the cream, she had to strip.** "Uno?"** As if she couldn't blush any worse her mind loved to prove her wrong. **"Way ahead of you."** His back was already facing her.

Giving her the chance to take off her clothes.** "You know you don't have to do this. I can manage fine on my own when it comes to this."** Yawning slightly Uno stretches, cracking his back slightly.** "But I wanted to. I haven't been a good boyfriend lately."**

In her eyes that wasn't true, and as she slipped her arms from the tight sleeves she vocalizes her thoughts. **"A bad boyfriend wouldn't think twice before trying to sneak a hug or ask permission to give me a kiss on the cheek. Let alone stay with said broken girlfriend that's been raped and nearly killed."** Uno wasn't Elf.

A fact she knew just like she knew the differences between night and day. She could make an entire list of things she loved about Uno and how he wasn't like her ex. He thought she didn't notice those moments where he grabbed her. His hesitance was barely noticeable. But she saw the differences, she felt it.

**"You're not broken. You've been hurt, and mistreated terribly, but not broken."** She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she sat down. Soaking in his confident statement, as if it was an obvious answer.** "Ok, i'm set."**

Given permission, he once more faces her, finding himself blushing and chuckling as he takes in her appearance. **"What?!"** He couldn't help but laugh harder, seeing Aki with her bandages reminded him of a mummy from one of those movies Nico had them watch awhile ago.

Looking at her was like looking at an anime girl come to life.** "Sorry sorry."** He lived to tease her, she was just too cute. **"Let's just get this done and over with!"** Grumbling under her breath over her boyfriend's idiocy she starts unbinding the gauze around her shoulder.

To be continued

**Author Notes: So the original chapter got waaayyyy too long, so this is getting cut up, so we got a two for one deal~ I'll have to edit the second part a tad so that it makes sense in the beginning.**

**We'll see what happens next time with our adorable couple~ Guys if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love this story way too much and appreciate the fact that others like it too~ See ya next time-tchao for now~**


	20. Chapter 20

Defy

Chapter 20

**Author Notes: Time for the second portion of last chapter and- wait *reads* 20 chapters...what is my life right now! How did i get to 20 chapters!? Oh well... I do not own Nanbaka**

_3rd P.O.V_

Uno swallowed as his girlfriend undid the bandages. It was fortunate that her wounds weren't reopened, as by the lack of blood present but that wasn't his issue. He couldn't help but hate Mitsuru and himself now as he recalls what the older man said to him.

Help Aki with her injuries, he said, spend some quality time with her-when Uno agreed he thought his will was stronger then this. Why did his girlfriend have to be so cute and accidentally sexy?! It had to be a crime!

Clearing his throat he pops the cap to the ointment, shivering as the cold clear gel slips onto his fingers. Carefully he rubs it on the black stitches, making her flinch at the cool sensation. But that chill quickly goes away, within seconds(much to his relief and slight disappointment) her shoulder is done.

He repeats the process as he moves to each area. Her arm, her hands(she really should have those covered too) her leg, all giving soft strokes before being re bandaged.

**"Thank you."** Already she could feel the good doctor's remedy taking affect, the aches she had were weakening. **"My pleasure."** Capping the top, he places the ointment by his things, figuring it'd be the safest place to store it for now.

It also gave him a good excuse for him to move from Aki, his urge to grab her and kiss her senseless was strong, even more as he saw her mummified form shift as she cracked her back.

Combined with the jumpsuit the bandages wrapped around her body hid her true gender well...but on its own it amplified the curves she had. They really haven't had a chance to be a couple so every instinct screamed at him to take this opportunity.

Mitsuru gave him this moment after all, but his conscious was stronger, on equal footing with protecting her. Aki was not ready to take any steps in their relationship. If it was for her, he'd wait an eternity, especially with Elf still not captured and frightening her to the core.

**"Uno."** But as he's learned time and time again in the past, Aki really knew how to throw him off his game. As her lips colliding into his. And it was perfect, her mouth molded into his like two puzzle pieces connecting. **"Jyugo, what are you?"**

Her head tilted slightly to the side, a coy smile taking place. Already she knew what he was thinking and trying not to do. It was about time she talked to him properly about where they stood.

It was damn time she started doing what she wanted.** "You don't need to hesitate when it comes to wanting to kiss me Uno. As you yourself said i'm not broken, i'm not going to shatter under your touch. I love you, and I want to let you know that."** It took a minute for him to respond, barely comprehending what occurred.

And when he finally did he pulled her close, brushing his face into her hair.** "I don't want to hurt you."** Aki wasn't the only one who did some self reflecting. Uno despite all the smiles didn't have a wonderful childhood, his father unlike Aki's Jun didn't really give a damn about him.

Too busy working to care after his mom died in a car accident, leaving Uno to find solace in the clubs and casinos. Gambling, women, drinking, it was a life where he was in the spotlight.

Girlfriends came and went, and he found himself happy lavishing them with money and jewels. And when he got arrested or got dumped he shrugged it off, as if it were no big deal.

Looking back on it now, it was a shallow, empty lifestyle. The girls didn't care about him but the wealth he gained from his gambling, and he in turn only desired to have the company, he was lonely-seeking someone to fill in the void, it didn't matter who.

**"I don't think you ever could...you're here."** Her voice was muffled, but still loud enough for him to hear. **"Aki..."** Jyugo was the first friend Uno had ever made, they had met in France.

_The gambler was still a rookie escape artist, still doing what he pleased when someone caught his attention. A young teen was dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket... From the get go Jyugo stood out from the crowd of drunks and partiers, an intense gaze of mystery and compassion._

_Uno, entranced with the unfamiliar face had challenged him to a card game. But to the British man's surprise he declined, deciding he was more interested in the sight of people._

_He leaned his back against the wall with a the light enhancing his eyes as he soaked in the merry atmosphere. Still he kept close to Uno, chatting with him while watching the older boy play. Poker, black jack and any other card game that came to mind._

**_"You're pretty good."_**

_The two shared a grin, Uno making a show of spinning his favorite card-the ace of spades in his fingers. Showing off if nothing else then to impress the group surrounding him._

**_"Thanks! That game is still on the table if you wanna play?~"_**

_Of course the police had been tailing the both of them, as Jyugo had already been their number 1 priority, the fact that Uno was there was just a bonus. The two were taken in, Uno himself fought and struggled, surprised when the raven head went as if unbothered._

_Jyugo didn't even waste an hour at the crappy jail they had been thrown in, and took Uno right along with him. They were together for about a month before Jyugo disappeared, and over the years they met up in different parts of Europe, both in and out of jail._

_Somehow or another they were always paired up in the same cell, making their stay a bit more tolerable. Though Jyugo would soon grow bored, leading to a successful break out._

_The process would rinse and repeat as Uno traveled to America. Eventually running into the boy once more, as well as meeting Nico and Rock for the first time. Impressions were a bit rough, as Rock and Uno didn't really see eye to eye on things. Were it not for Jyugo they probably would've never gotten along._

_He would've never been able to grow into the person he was today._

**"I love you, so so much."** What he felt for Aki was nothing like the girlfriends he used to have. They weren't just nameless faces who promised a good time, the beautiful seventeen year old in his arms was precious. More valuable then anything Uno's ever had in the past.

Her breath hitched as he whispered the words into her soft hair, inhaling her scent. Musk from the men's shampoo, mint, and the herbal medicine lingered on her, and it was wonderful.** "You're killing my self control you know."** Intoxicating.

Lifting her head up she reaches a hand forward, the scar from the knife that was once embedded into it revealed for all to see before resting against his cheek. Hidden as if no longer there.

**"I don't know when Elf will be caught-if ever, I'm scared of losing you...but I don't want to give up what we have because of it."** To hell with the consequences, she's no longer going to hide into the shadows. She pulls him down for another kiss, her eyes closing as they connect.

And all bets are off as Uno takes the lead, pouring all the passions and emotions he felt for the girl into it. Aki stumbled, unprepared for that reaction and Uno literally swept her off her feet, holding her body close to his.

That was fine for her, as it gave her a chance to properly caress her boyfriend's face properly. He was too tall for her to do such a thing otherwise. He purred, pressing further into her face.

Her fingers were cold to the touch, trailing along his smooth skin and into his hair. **"You need to promise me that you'll live. No matter what."** They were panting, needing oxygen.

Still Aki needed him to promise, she couldn't lose him too. **"I remember making something of the sort in the past."** She shakes her head, giving a small glare, her black tinted nails digging into his shoulders.

**"No. Before I told you to stay away from him-to stay safe. This time I want you to live."** He didn't understand, and she could tell from the way his lips pursed in thought, the boy was never good with puzzles.

Especially compared to Aki. **"Dad thought we were safe at our house. Seitarou and Zen both thought they were safe in jail. You can feel safe and still die. I want you to live."** His lips made his way to her neck, right where his original mark had been-what had caused Elf to hurt her.

His teeth skimmed over the skin.** "Uno-don't."** A little nip.** "I'm being serious here you-you-Mm!"** He silenced her in an instant, pissing her off but she couldn't suppress the shudder. Why did he have to be such a good kisser?

**"Then you gotta promise me the same. No self sacrificing, you understand?"** There was that no nonsense tone again, he wouldn't let her say no. Bad enough that he felt like a failure for being unable to be there when she needed him most. Never again did he ever want to see Elf's handwork.** "I promise."**

The lovely moment was ruined at the sound of shrill screaming.** "Is that Mitsuru?!"** Uno snorted, already having a pretty good idea what's happening. **"It's ok."** Aki gives him a baffled look. How can anything be ok when he's screaming like that?

_Meanwhile..._

Mitsuru was not having a very good day.** "You left those two in there!? ALONE!?"** He knew he couldn't give them a lot of time. **"I can't believe the irresponsible-"** Currently he was surrounded on all sides.

The odds weren't looking good. **"They're still minors Mitsuru!"** He had his hands up, a nervous grin on his face. **"Oh come on-Number 11 would never do anything."** Musashi, Hajime and Kenshirou thought otherwise. Each giving the man scathing expressions...ohh if looks could kill.

**"Just wait till the warden gets word of this."** Kenshirou stalks off, more than ready to tattle.** "N-no wait Kenshiii! Don't tell her!" **It was the opportunity Hajime and Musashi were waiting for, as Mitsuru ran to try and stop the ex police officer, the two burst into the room, able to clearly see the couple.

Aki and Uno were sitting on the floor, the former comfortably in the boys' lap. **"What the hell are you two doing in here!?"** Both men were fuming, going into over protective mode.

The pair weren't making out anymore, thanks to Mitsuru ruining the moment(and saving Uno from recieving a beating), so instead the still covered girl was doing a series of puzzles at Uno's request.

Even though he now knew why she was so good at puzzles, there still should be no way she could solve them so fast!** "What does it look like?"** Zen huffed, crossing his arms.** "Er...no offense Musashi."** Sighing the Supervisor and now self-proclaimed babysitter opens their cell.** "Out."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Weeee that's done~ I thought we could spice things up with a little romance! Thank you Mitsuru- probably my fav guard in the Nanbaka series~ But uh...looks like things aren't going to go well for you...sorry love.**

**Ahem with my little fangirling over the delightful fluff...guys thank you all for reading. If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as it makes me one happy otaku! Till next time-Tchao for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

Defy

Chapter 21

**Author Notes: You all knew this was coming eventually...Time for me to go and ruin the happiness and peace of both the characters in the story as well as the lovely readers of this story~ I don't own Nanbaka~**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Jyugo! Jyugo you need to calm down."** She gasped, opening hers eyes to meet Unos. **"It's ok...it was just a dream."** Shivering she sits up, clenching her arms as she glances around.

Everyone was still resting, undisturbed. Except for Uno, who was laying down with her. **"I'm sorry-I..."** Worried he tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, it was growing longer, the bangs starting to fall over her frightened eyes.

She's hushed, brought into his arms like a mother consoling a crying child.** "Was it the same one?"** Vigorously she nodded against his firm chest. The last couple days have been hell. Nearly every single night her dreams were filled to the brim with terrifying visions of her worst fears.

**"There was so much blood and you-"** Her eyes were shut tight, though tears still leaked through. **"It's happening again."** She sobbed unable to erase the horrible images plaguing her mind.

_It always started off the same, she would be out with Uno and the others, free of the prison walls. There she and them would be laughing and enjoying the sunshine. But then she would feel a chill._

_A harsh wind would blow, manipulating her hair so that her vision was blocked, one by one her friends would vanish in front of her. She'd scream for them, a feeling of dread hitting her stomach._

_The sky would go black and the ground shifted to a disturbing scarlet. Her feet carrying her as she continued searching for them. Sometimes it was in an instant or it would be endless but eventually her findings would lead her to a trail of corpses._

_All in order of those who has died to those she was terrified of losing. Her mind was never creative enough to reveal the way her companions died, but there was plenty of blood on the ground and their lifeless gazes for her to hyperventilate about._

_Uno would always be the last one there awaiting her, miraculously alive as he would be telling her to leave. That it wasn't safe for her to be there-and that's when Elf came, behind the braided haired gambler. Grinning as he looked over the unaware victim's shoulder before stabbing his victim in the back._

**"Oh Aki..."** He presses his lips to her forehead, keeping her close. His soft reassurances and loving embrace was all he could offer-as she had good reason to be afraid, to seek some sort of comfort.

Elf killed more guards a few days ago.

T_he two hand in hand had entered along with the rest of building 13, eager to eat. Only to find the horrific sight positioned just for them to discover. There was three of them...and all of them died cruelly. One man was hanging by his own tie, limbs ready to fall off from mutilation._

_Another was stabbed all over, looking like a demented humanoid pin cushion as chopsticks stuck out of his form. The third had his head sliced off, rigor mortis forcing the cadaver to hold it in his hand._

_Even Shiro was injured since he was always the first to arrive in order to prep for the day. Fortunately with his size and bulk, the wounds were minor and just required looking over. Still Aki felt bile rise in her throat as she retched, collapsing to her knees. On the walls, written in blood was a message for her and her only._

**_"I'm coming for you my dear Aki."_**

Elf was starting to lose it, what little sanity he had left was fading as he grew more and more impatient. He had expected his beloved fiancee to come crawling back to him by now.

But she proved stubborn, sticking to her promise to Uno, as well as putting her faith in Momoko and the others to catch him. And that enraged him, so he took that anger out on more innocent victims. Her resolve was beginning to crumble, everyone could see it.

Zen volunteered himself to help with the search, no longer able to just sit and watch the madness continue. And that desire caused a heart breaking fight between him and Aki. One that left both of them in tears as he marched on, ignoring her pleas.

Leaving her as a damn damsel in distress, forced to wait as the insane fiend came for her. **"You need to rest Aki. You've barely gotten any rest the last few days."** She shook her head, refusing.

**"There's no point Uno. You should sleep though. We both know how cranky you can be when you don't get that fabulous beauty sleep of yours."** Her smile was shaky, she was trying so hard to stay strong. To make light of the situation. **"Not a chance."**

He wasn't going to let her suffer this alone. The moment he closed his eyes, she would break down, and that was the last thing he wanted. Both of them needed some sort of distraction.

Then an idea came to the girl, biting her lip she gently tugged on a strand of his hair, catching his concerned gaze.** "Can I braid your hair? Please?"** This wasn't the first time she's made the request, but it puzzled him as it suddenly came out of nowhere.

Her hands lifted slightly, showing the tremors. **"I need to do something with my hands. Please."** He couldn't say no to her, not when she was like that, and in all honesty he didn't mind.

Uno loved it when she played with his hair. **"Go ahead."** He laid on his stomach in front of her. Giving her full access.** "Thank you."** Her touch was soft, the smooth silky strands of blond and pink easily falling through her fingers.

Using her hands she combed through his hair, making him relax. For a moment he pushed himself up, placing his head over his arms on her lap. It took some time for her to detangle the small amount of knots he had, but she was satisfied as she was able to split the long locks into three sections with little issue.

Being as careful as possible, she interwove the long thick tresses, noting it was getting harder and harder for Uno to keep his eyes open. He looked beautiful when he was sleeping. And that was what she wanted.

Her repeat motions stilled her nerves, calming the tension in her muscles. And he fell into a peaceful rest, making her smile a bit bigger. Even when she knew he was out like a light she continued her ministrations.

Not stopping until she had reached the end. In her opinion she did pretty good this time around. There were barely any missed strands this time! Her hair, back when she was little was never long enough to be braided, so she never bothered to learn, so doing Uno's hair...has been quite the struggle.

But seeing her handiwork left her proud. Aki stayed in this position for a few moments longer, before gently moving Uno's head from her lap onto his pillow. **"Thank you Uno...I love you."** Blowing her lover a small kiss she rises, straightening her shoulders as she undoes the locks to the cell.

Elf was waiting for her in the shadows, even if she couldn't see him, she knew he was there. "It's time to end this." She gave one last sad gaze over her shoulder towards her true friends, quietly saying goodbye.

Zen wasn't there, but she knew he was thinking of her safety and was just as upset over their fight. If she lived through this, there were a lot of things she wanted to do. Apologize to them all for betraying their hard efforts to protect her.

Apologize to her brother for getting mad at him, Apologize to Uno for breaking her promise...She imagined at the beginning at least she'd be saying sorry quite a lot. But there were things she wanted to look forward to.

Rock trying to ask out Liang, Nico trying to convince Upa to be his teacher. Mitsuru asking out Kenshirou, Momoko kidnapping Hajime. Zen finally having the freedom to live out his life without having to fight tooth and nail for it.

Maybe if she were lucky and Uno hadn't dumped her selfish ass they'd go on that date finally. Right now hoping was all that she could do as she made her way down the quiet halls.

Her footsteps were like a disturbance to the eerie silence, alerting anyone awake of her presence. She had no idea where to go, but she knew Elf well enough that he would be somewhere where he could wait without opposition.

After making a mental map of Nanba prison, there was only one place she could think of. A place where there were no cameras, where there was seclusion yet had enough open space to breathe in the stars.

Sure enough as her feet carried her up the various staircases, still somehow not at all alerting anyone of her disappearance she reaches the door to the rooftop. A rough gust blows into her face as she pushes the entrance open.

**"About time you came my dear. I was getting Tired of waiting."** There he was the sadistic prick. Sitting leisurely on the railings, an illuminating glow of the moon surrounding his being as the horizon of stars and sea collided.

**"It's time we finally have an actual talk Elliade. Regardless of what happens tonight your mindless serial killing ends."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: And that's a wrap~ Muahaha! I feel goosebumps racking up my skin in anticipation as we're getting so close to the finale of this surprising long but addicting story. Seriously amazed at how much I was able to get done in such a short amount of time.**

**But woo i feel a nap coming on! If you like this series and support Mako(me) actually getting sleep please fav/follow/review as...its nearly 1 am and I am ready to keel over from exhaustion, this story is literally eating away at my life lol. Tchao for now~**


	22. Chapter 22

Defy

Chapter 22

**Author Notes: Ohhh this are getting tense~ Last time Jyugo/Aki made up her mind to confront Elf...now we see the what happens next. Ladies and gents I do not own Nanbaka!**

_3rd P.O.V_

Goosebumps were prickling on her skin, even with the layers she had on Aki couldn't help but feel the chills. Both from the wind as well as the stare she was receiving from Elf.

His head was tilting from side to side as he stared at her curiously. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time. **"What is there to talk about Aki? You're here so we can leave this disgusting jail and finally have our wedding."**

He was smiling, sharp fangs gleaming in the light. This was all he ever wanted. Well no, he was disappointed that Aki cut her hair and had been running from him for so long, but seeing her with those beautiful clear eyes...

It made him so happy. He's wanted to marry her for so long, and now she was here, ready to submit herself to him. **"I think we do Elliade...did you really have to kill Seitarou and the others? Was there truly a need?"** The blond scoffed, waving a hand back and forth.

To him they were simple commoners in his way, nothing more.** "I honestly can't see what the problem is. They were a nuisance that needed to be dealt with. Honestly my dear you need to start looking at the big picture."** To him there were two categories in life.

**"A Nuisance?!"** Scum that didn't even deserve to lick off his shoes, and stepping stones that he'd allow to speak with him. The people that surround him were easily interchangeable as no matter what they had their uses if manipulated correctly.

Even his fiancee, who was staring at him with fear and terror was no different-though she was in a special class all her own. She was his possession, something only he could touch and command.

Elf's father was the same way with his wife. He had taught him that to get by in life-to make it big, you had to topple any and all that stood in your way. Break the spirits from any that dared to oppose you in anyway necessary to achieve success.

It was twisted philosophy, where survival and power went hand in hand. **"When we get married, we'll have a grand wedding, one full of flowers and sunshine."** When he was twenty he had accepted such wrong beliefs by murdering his own father. Taking over the company.

Picksmithys' was as prosperous as ever, Elf was living the dream, all he desired was a submissive bride who would bear him his own heir. Of course Elf would never allow the child to surpass him-he wasn't so foolish to allow such a repeat.

Still, male or female they would be raised properly-with the best teachers. Where eventually they would be the perfect puppet to control. **"So come come, let us be off."** He clapped his hand twice, no longer wishing to delay. He had been waiting Years for this moment.

**"Sorry Elliade...but I'm afraid there's a huge misunderstanding between us."** His lips pursed, so much feigned confusion that no one would ever suspect his wicked mind and downright malicious deeds. **"And what pray tell is this misunderstanding?"**

Lithe fingers stretched as he sat there. Just itching to reach for his favorite toy. Why did his beloved Aki have to be so disobedient? He cared for her, he truly did, so why must she constantly defy him?

Her resistance brought forth punishments, and as much as he loved the thrill of being the predator, there was no joy when he hurt her tender skin. **"I have no intentions of going with you."** He would give her one chance.

Only...one. **"Aki...you have a minute to take those words back."** She felt the atmosphere turning tense within a second, his eyes glazing, though they still met her defiant gaze. Inhaling she got into fighting stance.

**"I will not."** And with that he was off, in one fluid motion he jumped, getting close to her in mere moments. Her eyes widened at his blinding speed, and ducked towards her left-just missing the swipe of his knife.

He growls as he turns around, swinging his body back and forth while standing on the balls of his feet. **"You're always doing this to me! If you just listened and did what I told you we wouldn't be here! I guess it's time for another _'lesson!_"**

Many times before when in his presence she would find her body shiver, paralyzed by the insanity that would swirl into those dark orbs for eyes. But not now-Not ever again.

She may not have had a weapon but she had the training her and Zen had undergone when they were little. His father was a martial arts expert, and had always felt it important to teach them.

**"Stop avoiding me!"** On many occasions the discipline she had undergone had saved her life, both in and out of prison-but never has she been more grateful as she was now. Nimbly she dodged every single blow- able to follow every movement of her ex.

As she kept moving out of his range her brother's words rang into her mind. The very words that he told her when he forced her to fight him during the New Year's Tournament.

**_Gonna have to do better then that Jyugo! You can't block forever!_**

With newfound strength she swerved to the right, bending down to angle herself into Elf's side.** "Hyaa!"** She sent a fast uppercut to his stomach, causing him to gasp as pain rattled his bones.

It was the moment she was waiting for, for once he was caught off guard, and she was where she wanted to be. Her punches may've not have been as effective compared to Zen or Hajime's but she was light on her feet, able to put in more hits and dodge just as fast.

She couldn't help that satisfied grin on her face from coming as she landed a heavy punch into the bastard's cheek. Something she's always wanted to do. The hit was so powerful that he fell to his already sore ribs, skidding a bit from her.

**"DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!"** He screeched, and ignoring the pain he rushed her, his slashes were getting faster and more random. **"I'll Kill You! KillkillKillkillKillkillKillkilllllllllll!"** He reminded her of a wild animal.

His knife was starting to break through her defenses, light scratches on her clothes and cheek. But Aki gritted her teeth, refusing to surrender. She's allowed all this suffering for far too long.

With a war cry she struck, her fist hitting him square in the throat...while his knife just barely grazing her head.** "I'm stopping you here and now Elf!"** Using the momentum as she sweep kicks him while he's down. Grabbing his throat, a strangle cry tries to break free.

He doesn't fall but he does lose balance and ultimately his knife. **"As if bitch!"** His elbow came out of nowhere, smashing into her stomach as payback. Instinctively bending slightly she held her middle, losing her advantage.

Now he was back in control as he gripped her hair, throwing her against the rail. She went smashing head first into the thick metal bars. Her vision unfocused as she collapsed onto her still pained stomach.

Panting Elf picked up his knife, recovering with each step he took towards her. He didn't bother with pleasantries, there was no longer any need for talking. By defying him, fighting him she had set herself up for death.

Even if he broke every bone in her small body, bound her in a golden cage and had his way with her day and night it would mean nothing. She would still oppose him, refusing to obey.

And for him, that was unacceptable. By the time she was able to shake off the daze it was too late.** "Ah!"** He rested his knee on her back, the majority of his weight pushing down.

The sharp weapon high in the air, glittering a shiny silver. If he couldn't have her... than absolutely no one can. Aki knew what was coming even if she couldn't see what it was he was doing. She closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she knew would be her end.

**"Get away from her!"** Her eyes snapped wide open as Elf's weight suddenly left, a sickening sound of bone clashing with bone hit her ears. **"Uno!?"** She couldn't believe he was here.

He was asleep-she was sure of it! Yet here he was, panting, casting a shadow over her injured form. Elf got a surprise himself as he rubbed his cheek, Uno's punch like Aki's from earlier had sent him far.

The older boy didn't even look away from the deranged blonde as he helped his girlfriend up. **"You ok?"** She was now that he was here, but Aki couldn't stop herself from feeling flustered.

Her confused expression made him chuckle slightly as he had a good hunch to what she was thinking and trying to say. **"Didn't think I was going to let you handle this solo did you?"**

The two found themselves tensing as Elf started laughing from his spot, spitting out a small glob of blood in the process. **"So...you're the one. '_Uno._' The one who stole her from me."**

To Be Continued

**Author Notes: Ending that chapter right there was tough! I honestly didn't think about this chapter beforehand...it just happened and I'm glad it did, because as much as I love angst and breaking people's spirits we needed a tough action scene with Jyugo~**

**I wanna say in the next two chappys it'll be the end. Can't wait! Everyone thank you so fricking much for reading. If you like this series and wanna support it I will happily take any favs/follow/reviews. It's time for me to go but i'll see you next time. Tchao for now.**


	23. Chapter 23

Defy

Chapter 23

**Author Notes: Ahhh things are going down! It was so intense since i brought in a brawl between Jyugo and Elf, and had Uno coming to the rescue~ I'm surprised with how things have come. But soon...i'll have to say goodbye to this story. I'M NOT READY YET! i don't own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

Aki shivered in her lover's arms as Elf rose from his spot, still laughing maniacally. Uno glared as he shifted his girl behind him. **"So it seems we finally meet Uno. Tell me, what did you do to take her from me? I'll admit I'm curious."** The gambler turned his body, covering Aki from view.

**"I never stole her away as she was never yours to begin with. As an expert on the ladies I can tell you manhandling and treating them as slaves or toys won't get you anywhere."** There was a flash in Elf's eyes, anger. **"You dare to lecture me?"**

Uno's tone, the fact that he was touching His Aki, even the loving expression she gave the boy brought forth a hatred Elf hasn't felt in a long time. **"I dare to do a lot of things. Like making sure you can never hurt her again."** Shadows covered Uno's fierce gaze, his mouth set in a firm line.

His gaze still focused on the knife Elf was playing with. Elf chuckled once more, putting on a smile though there was no warmth or sincerity behind it. His feet had him circle around the pair, his teeth clenching as Aki set her back to Uno. As if she was daring Elf to try striking him on her watch.

And his blood began to boil as he caught sight of her resolve. Her hand reached and intertwined with Uno's unashamed, without an ounce of fear. He was ready to cut the two to bits, already imagining all the ways he could torture them.

**"Is that so? And how are you going to do that? I've chased her all over the world, had my way with her under your so called protection. What can you do?"** He had struck a nerve. As both flinched at the reminder.

Aki had lost her virginity to Elf, and Uno was unable to prevent it. **"It's true I let her down in the past. Something I will always regret, but that's why I'm here now."** Elf paused then, facing the foolish man with furrowed brows.

Uno much to his and Aki's surprise was grinning.** "Though as much as I would love to beat the crap out of you for making Aki so miserable I would have to get in line."** He nudged his head, causing his hat to bounce slightly forward.

**"Damn right you'd have to."** There, standing at the entrance was Zen, cracking his knuckles.** "I've been waiting a long time for this."** The blind man pushed himself forward, tackling the blonde back to the ground. Giving Uno the opening he was hoping for.

The two scuffled as Uno ran, taking Aki with him. **"NO! Give her to me!"** Elf was thrashing, going full on feral as he kicked Zen in the knee before slamming his head into the ground.

Though the blond menace took a good couple of harsh jabs in return, his face at this point black and blue.** "You won't get away from me Akiiiiii!"** Zen refused to let the crazed killer anywhere near his sister.

Even without his eyes, he had no issues fighting, keeping up with Elf's unpredictable swings. Though it was near impossible to take the offensive, Zen was struggling to find an opening. But much to everyone's surprise he didn't have to.

Two gun shots fired, deafening the small group as Elf shrieked in pain. **"Wha?!"** Hajime was there, standing in the same exact position her brother was not moments ago. He had his gun out, the safety already off with smoke coming out of the nozzle.

**"Are you two ok!?"** From the shadows of the doorway came even more people. Momoko, Nico and Rock, with Nico hugging a bewildered Aki to his chest.. Uno's smile increased as he gently squeezed her hand. He was glad he bought them enough time.

He was getting worried they'd never make it. **"After you left I woke up Nico and Rock, sending them to get everyone. Took them long enough to get here though."** The bald headed man fired another round of bullets as Elf continued towards them.

Blood seeping through Elf's pristine clothes yet the Picksmithy owner didn't care as he limped his way onwards. **"Shut up inmate. I don't want to hear your shit."** Momoko had in her possession a walkie talkie, her calling for even more backup.

**"It's over Elf-give it up!"** Zen was already back on his feet, his lip trickling a bit of blood but otherwise unharmed.** "Heh-ehehehehehehe. Do you truly think this is the end?"** No one bothered answering him.

He was outnumbered and out powered. Hajime had his guns and fists, Musashi had his martial arts training and adrenaline rush and even should he somehow manage to get past both of them, Aki knew martial arts, on top of Rock and Uno knowing their way around a brawl.

Nico who would keep watching would copy their movements and follow suit. There was no way Elf was going to win.** "Keep coming closer and I'll keep shooting."** Hajime had warned the creepy son of a bitch. But his warnings were ignored as Elf took another step, his arms out towards his beloved.

**"Aki!? Come to me."** Another bullet was released, nailing the leg. Still that didn't stop him. The cycle kept repeating and Aki couldn't bear to witness anymore, hiding her face in the scruff of Nico's hair.

Shuddering as she could still hear the gun going off and blood splattering onto the ground.** "You're mine Aki, nothing can change that."** She tried to ignore how Elliade's voice got quieter with each step as well as the heavy loud thud she heard.

Sighing Hajime popped the safety back on, holstering his weapon. **"It's over."** Anxious, the raven haired girl moved away from Nico's comfort to stare at the remains of her living nightmare. Now officially dead.

**"Jyugo?"** Rock saw tears start to form as she continued to look on, unable to turn her gaze away. And she had no idea why. She was finally free, Elf couldn't hurt her anymore. She and the others should be celebrating.

Her face should be full of smiles and cheers. Yet she was still so, so sad it had to come down to this. **"Hey you ok!?"** She fell to her knees, her legs giving out on her. **"No. I'm not."**

She couldn't bother trying to lie, she was overwhelmed, her mind racing a mile a minute. Uno gave her a soft smile as he held her close, trying to rub some warmth back into her stiff limbs.

**"But you will be. And we'll help you get there."** She nodded against his chest, her jaw opening for a large yawn. She was so tired, fatigue was quickly catching up to her in spades. **"Get some rest Aki...you deserve it."** Barely able to stay awake she laid fully onto her boyfriends' chest.

Her ear hearing the rhythmic pattern of Uno's heartbeat, strong and alive. **"Good night..."** It was a wonderful reassurance that acted as a lullaby as Aki at last succumbed to her body's desire to sleep.

Dawn had approached, the bright sun bringing forth a new day over Nanba.** "Mitsuru and the others are on their way. Hajime please escort everyone over to Doctor Otogi's."** Grunting he does as commanded, straightening his uniform.** "Move or lose it brats."**

To be continued

**Author Notes: Wahoo! I did it, and so goes the tale of Elf~ Honestly i don't know how to feel about his death. I did contemplate his leaping over the rail and drowning into the sea but in the end I feel like this was good enough of an end.**

**After all he's done, I think anyone would feel closure just knowing he was gone for good. But that's it for now. I've got one chapter to go, this is it! ****We've reached the end~ **

**If you like the series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review, guys I appreciate all the support given and I've been so happy writing this story. It's been my latest addiction that I've almost recovered from lol. Tchao for now~**


	24. Chapter 24

Defy

Chapter 24

**Author Notes: Ohh I'm so sad yet excited to end this! I'm crying, my precious baby has nearly reached its end into adulthood...i wonder if i should start a funeral...*sniff* I don't own Nanbaka.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"What's got you all so tense?"** The various criminals could see that something was wrong as the group was missing a member and acting strangely. They were all in the game room, interacting with their friends trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

But all of them saw something was off, like how Nico wasn't as loud or annoying-he wasn't even hugging Upa! Rock was talking to Liang, but he didn't mention food or Shiro even once. In addition kept taking glances at Uno who was the quietest of them all.

He was at the table, trying to play a game of mahjong against Qi. In general Uno was struggling with the game since he hadn't played much of it so he didn't know the ins and outs compared to his usual card matches.

However it was clear to his opponent that his heart really wasn't in it, he was distracted and due to such made a lot of careless mistakes. It took Honey to address the elephant in the room, having had enough of seeing such an ugly sight.

**"Where the hell is your cellmate?"** The fact that Jyugo wasn't here with them was the biggest hint that something was off. And the way all of them stilled at the mention confirmed everyone's worries.

"Rock is everything alright?" The three had hoped to distract themselves, playing it up like normal but there was no use.** "Yeah. Everythings fine, it's just Jyugo had to do some stuff before coming."** He purposely kept it vague, as he himself was unsure.

Honey raised an eyebrow, annoyed with the answer. **"Some stuff huh? Like what?"** Nico poked his fingers together, pouting slightly. **"We don't know. Jyugo said it was an important surprise."** These three were such a sad sight, as if someone kicked puppies around.

There was more to their behavior than just that though. Uno started tapping his nails on the wooden table, sighing to himself as he accepts defeat. Musashi wasn't here either, making him all the more depressed.

**"Oh good, all of you are in here."** Everyone paused in their activities as the supervisors enter, each one taking a place on the wall. **"What's going on Kiji?"** Trois blinked, as each member stood in a line.

Hajime was the last to enter, folding his arms across his chest as he stayed in front of the door.** "This won't take long."** Uno, Nico and Rock all moved from their positions, giving them their undivided attention.

The others were confused, wondering what was going on. Hajime sighed, glancing over his shoulder.** "Alright you punks, get in here."** Zen came out first, his blindfold still on, wearing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, nodding to the group.

What really shocked them was when Aki stepped forth, swallowing. She no longer had on the bandages or the one piece suit she normally wore. Instead she had on a pair of black jeans, and a black and white stripped top that went off the shoulders and rested below her hips, revealing her true gender for all.

The biggest difference was metal shackles that were on her limbs and neck were removed... for good. **"Jyugo?"** Her eyes were no longer green and purple, but two different shades of red. **"Hey guys."**

She waved as she stood, letting them all see who she truly was. **"What's with the outfit? Are you an actual cross dresser? Or are you a trans?" **She stifled a giggle as Uno glared at Honey, giving him a smack on the head.

**"The fuck was that for!?"** His purple hair spiked out as he yelled.** "It's not that he's dressing up as a she, it's that She's been dressing as a He up until now."** It took a moment for the realization to cross their faces.

Leaving the group to scream as their world was suddenly turned upside down. Trois was one of the few who didn't over dramatize his reaction but it left him curious. **"If that's the case why are you here? And why reveal yourself now?"** Zen placed a hand to the girl's shoulder, offering his steady support.

**"My true name is Aki. The Short version is I was being stalked by a violent and dangerous man. It took up until now for that dangerous man to be stopped and for me to feel safe enough to be true to myself."** Her hands clasped together, as she bit her lip.

It was hard for her to keep eye contact with them. **"But this is also goodbye. Uno and the guys were already told...but now that I'm safe, I can't stay here anymore."** Her boyfriend clenched his fist in agony, and from there all hell broke lose as people started yelling.

**"You can't just drop a series of bombshells and then just leave dammit!"**

**"What is this!?"**

**"This some sort of drama? You can't go now!"**

**"You're supposed to be the main character!"**

She twisted her head back and forth, trying to decipher the various shouts from her fellow criminals. If she were honest, Aki wanted to stay, all of the reasons she wanted to was right here in this room. But she knew she couldn't.

Momoko and the others have gone through so much for her, she couldn't be a burden to them no longer. **"Not so fast little Aki~ As Jyugo you're still a criminal who still needs to do time."** She was well aware that fact.

**"I know Mitsuru, Momoko herself told me as such."** She had also told her how much her presence would bring chaos amongst the other jailers. If she were to do time, she would have to do it elsewhere, in a women's prison.

But Mitsuru's statement made her pause in her thoughts. He should already know that-he was there when Momoko talked to her. So why was he still grinning, giving pointed looks to Hajime.

The uniformed Supervisor was trying to light a cigarette, completely ignoring his co-worker only to get an elbow from Kenshirou. **"Ah...right."** As if just remembering Hajime pulls out two sheets of paper for her to take.

**"Read them."** Still unsure of the odds looks the adults around her were making, she skims...the silence suffocating as her eyes widen.** "Are you sure!? I mean-"** She gets a snort. **"It'd be too much paperwork."** The boys all begin to panic as her lips start to tremble.

Musashi smiled. **"Before you ask...I didn't talk to them about this."** Big fat salt drops start to form. **"But Momo-"** Having given up on trying to get a smoke the bald man shrugs. **"Came from the Warden yourself. Don't like it then go speak to her yourself."**

His fellow staff give the man unimpressed looks. Must he be so harsh and nonchalant!? That didn't matter to Aki as she held the papers close to herself, thanking him. **"Aki?"** Uno moves forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he reads to himself.

**"What's it say Uno!?"** He smiles, giving her a peck on the head.** "Hajime gave her two things. First being the report stating that 'Jyugo' still has to do time and at Nanba. She's staying!"** From sadness and concern morphed joy and relief.

Cheers rang from all sides. Though Momoko was too busy to come, she had made sure that her message would be delivered. The older woman had at first believed it would be better to ship Aki away so that she could start a new life.

Momoko had thought long and hard about her decision after talking to Aki and understood that wouldn't make her happy. After all she and Zen had gone through that once before, and it didn't do anything but cause problems.

Besides both _'Jyugo'_ and _'Musashi'_ had lives here, they had friends, good food, a place to rest. It only made sense that she have a change of heart. There would be rules(especially with Uno) but Momoko saw no issues in letting them stay at Nanba.

Plus with their crimes, no other jail would want to keep them at risk of them trying to escape. This truly was the only place in the world that would hold them, and Momoko was fine with that.

As was Mitsuru who had gotten very attached to the various inmates locked up. He waved a finger at the pair, catching their attention.** "Now Aki, the warden wants to put those puzzle skills to good use. You can pay your debt to society by testing out the security systems of Nanba and fixing them."**

It was something she never thought she would hear. That was her father's life, that was her dream as a child...and now it was happening. **"I-don't know how to thank you."** There was no better way to pay for her sins. And there was even more reasons to be grateful.

**"What's the second thing?!"** Nico was jumping up and down, eager to know what the other piece of paper was about. Aki smiled, hope and happiness brightening the whole room.

The girl was dazzling as sparkles surrounded her. **"I'm being adopted. Officially."** Rock with his jaw dropping snags the paper, only to do a double take. **"No way-Hajime's adopting you!?"** Mitsuru slaps said father on the back.

Ignoring the way he grunts in pain. **"The ass here was technically supposed to make it official on Aki's birthday. I call uncle rights~ Oh and for the record Kenshi is doing the same with Zen."** Now it was Zen's turn to freeze, flabbergasted and looking ridiculous.

**"Is that true?!"** He turns to the quiet guard, giving a wry smile. **"Figured it would be better keeping an eye on you if things were on paper, not that you could read it."** Chuckling the blind young man shook his head.** "Thank you. So so much."** It was all either of them wanted.

They had it all. Though Uno had a thoughtful look on his face, before turning to the Aki's new dad. He went on his knees, hands up in prayer-making everyone uncomfortable with the stance.

Immediately Aki shook her head and face palmed. A groan breaking forth as she already knew what the idiot was going to ask.** "Does this mean I have permission to finally take Aki out on a date outside of prison?! Please please pleaseeeee!?"**

Now that the status of father and daughter was known, Hajime as per usual took his duty very seriously. **"Hell no!"** And grabs said boyfriend by the shirt. **"With that in mind...I think it's time we finally had a talk about you dating her."** Uno squeaked, terrified as Hajime's grin turned sinister.

The end~

**Author Notes: I DID IT! Within two weeks or some such I got all the chapters done~ You know, not counting that special chapter if enough people message or review about it. But that's for another time.**

**This story was a lot of fun and I have to say-i think the adrenaline rush of addiction is finally out of my system. Thank goodness for that~ Guys if you liked this series please feel free to fav/follow/review. Now...i'm due for some fricking rest *collapses on the couch***


End file.
